Between Two Eye's
by MartydaNerd
Summary: A young girl dealing with not being able to love her friend.
1. Love is like a dying skunk Bleh

**~Between Two Eyes~**

**by Mary Fairchild**

**Chpt. 1 **

**~Love is like a dieing skunk bleh!~**

** I don't like all this tension in the house, its very disturbing. Father and Mother both yapping on about who does what to take care of the family! Its just plain old nonsense! If I were to have a house of my own I wouldn't spend so much time blabbing about things...but I guess since I'm only 16, I must say, being the youngest child is the worst possible thing to happen to you! I wish I could escape the daily routines of life and go on an adventure, like the ones in video games or in those cartoon series, like Fairy tale or Eureka Seven! oh that would be the best thing to happen to me...but those are just made up stories...i for one need to go on an adventure! "Can't you smell it in the ocean air! Pirates and treasure! Mermaids and far off places where the mind can open up and be free!" I fell on the warm sand with my legs apart and my hands moving in and out of the little pebbles, the sun blazing down, as goes to show I might have a dark tan by the end of the day! "Stop it with your out-of-this-world imagination and come back to earth! Mermaids aren't real! Have you been talking to that boy lately?" I stood slowly up and peered toward the sun with my hand above my eyes, "Alyss, not only does he have a big imagination he has smarts too..." My friend walked over to me and put her hand on my heart then on my head, "Think with your heart not your head! You seem interested in him...is he a romantic interest to you?" I paused and put my hand on her shoulder, "He is not as lovely as the men in the fairy tales Alyss! Just think of him as a brother to me! I am still young and my longing for the right guy will turn up eventually." Alyss started to laugh, "With your imagination I'm sure he will!" I chased her down to the edge of the water, as I slipped my foot in the cold ocean I could feel the salt go in between my toes, my white dress flying about my legs as I try to hold it down. Not knowing who your truly in love with is a terrible feeling whether your not aloud to love when your the baby of the family or just because your confused if you should love someone now and then. The best place when I find happiness is doing what I love best and being alone from the daily life of ...people. "I don't suppose you have a crush on him too Alyss?" I felt a splash of cold water on my arm and looked over, her face bright red and her hands on her hips. "Why would you ask such a thing?the person I like lives far away and once I get out of this place, I'm heading straight for him!" I giggled as I splashed her back, "Is that the guy who used to win every challenge the teacher would give him? You two look splendid together! Its a shame he lives so far-away!" "Hes the only one I love, and when your my age you might actually have the feeling of love..." I clenched my teeth and said not one word, I do feel love but I haven't any idea who I love...being not able to date or love someone like the other girl's...it just confuses me when mother and father say that I'm a young lady...am I? Or am I not? They should make up there mind on what child they are raising! Let me love someone...no I'm too young...but I'm a young lady...shouldn't I date? "Maria? Are you okay?you seem to be spacing." I looked at Alyss and smiled, " Yes Alyss I'm fine, its almost dark I should probably get back home." I hugged my friend and ran up to the fence that parts the sand from the houses. I waved goodbye and ran down the dirt road. I smelt rain, and it started to get cloudy. "Blast! Rain...it was so beautiful outside, and no umbrella! Could this get any worse-" A loud boom shot through the air as my heart gave a leap in my chest, the sky split and down came the rain. "My white dress!" If I knew it was going to rain I would have worn a darker dress...i ran faster. The dirt road became muddy and stained my dress with a black color of filth . I stood under and tree and shivered, just two more blocks and I will be home! Isn't this the part where a handsome young prince jumps down from the tree and gives me an umbrella? I closed my eyes and went to walk when something grabbed my hand... "Maria? What are you doing out here? Your going to get sick. Don't you have a coat or something?" I turned around, my prince! "Oh, hello teddy...i was on my way back from the beach when it started to storm and now my dress is soaked and I'm starting to get sniffles...its terrible!"I looked at him as his face was bright red like a tomato, "What's wrong teddy?..." I looked down and you could see right through my clothes, I screamed a bit and quickly turned around, "You should probably go Teddy or you will get a cold!" "Its okay maria...uh...you can have my jacket but quickly...its just hitting the eye of the storm!" I grabbed his coat out of his hands and we both ran out from under the tree. I breathed heavily as we both ran into puddles and jumped across some others. Finally, home. "Here is your coat, and thank you again for your help." I tossed over his coat and put out my hand waiting for his. "Um, no problem maria...i hope your not too sick." he shook my hand and I ran up the stairs to my house, "Run on home Teddy or you will get sick." I slowly shut the door and put my back up against it, "Will do!" I herd him say and the door clicked shut. I looked down at my dress, muddy! Oh so filthy! I quickly ran to my room to try and hide the situation at hand- "Maria! What did you get on your new blouse dress?" I turned around and mother tutted as she put her hand on her face, "Were you out in this rain? I thought I told you to stay in today and work on your algebra." I rubbed the wet hair out of my face, "Well, mother... I was at the beach with ...Alyss and it started to rain...so I decided to go home...but it stormed and I was stuck under a tree...and Teddy helped-" "Who is this teddy? Is he a friend of yours?I don't like my daughters running around with guys I don't know , an introduction would be nice!" I bit my lip, "He's a friend of Alyss, we didn't talk or anything he just gave me his coat...because I was cold and wet."Mother looked at me and sighed, "I don't want you talking to this gentlemen...now go take a bath and be ready for dinner." I nodded and ran into the bathroom. I could hear my mother talking to my father about today...i just want to scream! And on top of that my dress and Teddy...and my life is like the weather! Mother has no right to tell me not to talk to Teddy, he's smart and outgoing...handsome...what am I thinking I can't like him now. Poor maria! I looked into the mirror and all I could see was a dirty child, not pretty, frail, and short. "Its just plain old nonsense thats what it is!" I took off my dress and ran the water. Maybe today meant something...like maybe Teddy loves me! Love is such a big word...or do I love Teddy? I slipped into the hot water and looked up at the ceiling. "You love me? Oh! I never thought this day would come! The ring is so big and beautiful! no...no...A date? I never been on a date? At my age! I know! Am I behind in the girls world today?" I herd a bang at the door, "Stop wasting water and get out! It's dinner time!...and stop talking to yourself." My sister, Veronica, always spoiling my daydreaming. I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Stop talking to yourself..." I sighed as I slipped on my nightgown and ran out into the dining room. "Maria, who's this Teddy?" Father lifted his fork. I slowly sat down and looked around the table, staring eyes. "Just a friend, I thought I told you many times who this boy was." I put a spoonful of squash in my mouth. Father looked at mother and smirked. "Just remember no dating or hanging out with guys." That's it I just want to say something to them on how I feel but...getting in trouble is worse then speaking ones mind. As the food rolled around in my mouth I put together a conclusion! Not to love someone! Not to get married! Not to date the opposite sex! I smiled as I patted my mouth with my napkin, if its a war you want mother and father, its a war you'll get! As jumped off of my seat I headed for my room to write in my diary, "Maria, where are you going?"asked my brother, Thomas, picking up his plate for me to take. I shook my head, "Going to fight for whats right!" I ran down the hallway. "Aren't you too old to play with Dolls?" I herd him yell after. **

**Chpt. 2 **

**~Confessions ...Confessions, Confession?~**

** Well! If all the world is like this then I must be in a nightmare! Not talking to guys once I hit the age of twelve! They must be pure evil, I can see it now! Once I hit the age of fifty I will be able to date...are they that protective! Its not going to stop me...because I love...Teddy. Yes, no! I can't...But, what do I like about him? His personality? Or am I just desperate...trying to show my parents that I am at the perfect age for love...to love...this is harder then I thought. "Maybe your parents will like Devin, hes such a fine gentleman!" I leaned over to my friend Alyss, "But hes so...blah..." I stared past the girls flocking Devin as he tried to sit down. Tall and handsome, love's himself...really not for me. "Just look at all the girls trying to please him with there flowers and chocolates and other things..." I looked across the class room where Teddy was sitting, "Nobody flocking him, hmmm Maria?"Alyss patted my head, "He doesn't seem popular with the lady's" I blushed, "Well that's because the girls...they haven't notice how...lovely and outgoing he can be." For a moment I couldn't breathe, my stomach had gotten butterflies and I sat there. "Whats wrong maria?...ohh..." Alyss sat back and reached in her desk. I looked over at Teddy who raised his eyes out of his book and caught me staring. I quickly turned back ****around, "****I don't suppose you find love right away! I needn't not think about love...there is just no time for it!" Alyss turned toward me, "Your red as a tomato, oh maria...I envy you, I really do, your such a beautiful lady. Who cares what your parents want, like I have said many times-" I interrupted her,"Follow your heart not your head, I know Alyss...but ..." As the teacher walked in I pulled my book out of the desk and placed it in front of me, science. My mind wasn't on the subject! It was all fluttering...I looked slowly over my shoulder, Teddy glanced at me and smiled. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. My heart was pounding out of my chest! I could just die right here! This love which has come over me...where...when did it happen? Have I found it! I can't ... "Maria...pay attention." Alyss whispered in my ear and a chill of "Oops I got caught" came over me, I closed my eyes. After school I had gotten my things from my locker and walked out of the building, it was very windy outside. "Bye bye Alyss! I will call you later!" I waved to my friend as her mother drove off with her in their car. Its nice to have someone pick you up from school, walking is such a strain on my legs. "Maria! Maria, you..you forgot your book!" I whipped around to see Devin running toward me with my book in his hand, "Thank you Devin, now if you please I must get going." I grabbed the book and started to walk, "Wait maria, um can I walk you home?" I stopped walking, he wants to walk me home? But what about all the other girl's why choose me? I patted my dress and kept walking, "I'm fine thank ****you!" Ugh! For being only into himself...hes quite the gentleman. "Maria, how is your family! How are your siblings?" I looked over and he was walking next to me, persistent one aren't you! " They are just fine-" I tripped and landed on my knee, oh how embarrassing! In front of a boy too, I started to laugh. "Well, I never really liked these tights anyway." "Are you okay maria? Your bleeding!" He helped me up as I rubbed my knee and kept walking. "I'm fine, just a scratch!" " Maria." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I blushed to the extreme. He walked closer to me and backed me into a wall, I could tell he was nervous about something because his hand was shaking. "Devin I..." I covered my mouth. "Maria I...I have always loved you. I...I look at you all the time...like I mean your the most gorgeous girl...I have...ever seen." I stood there in shock, what was he going to do to me? A confession of his love to me! Why this is just nonsense! I do not love you, but why am I blushing so hard. "Devin...i really need to get home, if you would just." I pushed him a bit for him to back off and he grabbed my hand, "Why is it so difficult...so many girl's love me...but why not you?" I started shaking, "Devin not now...people are going to see." He grabbed my face with one hand and my hair with the other."But why not let them see, that I would give the world just to be with you. Do you love me or not!" His face was red and puffy, I think he was about to cry! He forced me to kiss him, I quickly shoved him off. "I do not love you!" he put his hands down, "I do not...I...can't love...I.." I bolted ****out of there and ran as fast as I could. Why? I'm not as pretty as the other girl's! I don't have riches or the finest things! Why did he confess to me! That should have been...i stopped running. "No no no!" I started to tear up. My life is so confusing! I looked around and saw the tree where I had been wet and cold, where teddy had given me his coat...how is it...that I treat them so badly? I just want to go somewhere, someplace, where I can be free... I ran again and laid down on my lawn, the green grass soft as ever, my books plopped next to me. I let out a big sigh and reached my hands toward the sky. "He tried to kiss me! Ugh! Gross!" I sat up and shivered, "Its freezing." I stood up and grabbed my books and headed inside. The warmth whooshed passed my face, I could smell mother's pumpkin pie. "Maria? Is that you?" I walked into the kitchen, "Yes mother?" Mother turned from her cooking and looked up and down at me, "Oh maria what happened to your tights?" I swallowed, "I tripped over a rock."She shook her head and went back to her cooking. I ran to my room and put my books back on my bookshelf, "This has been the most interesting day ever!" well, most of it... Buzz! I looked at my phone, Alyss! "Maria! Maria! Tell me! My friend saw you with Devin! Is it true you guys kissed?" my heart stopped. "No! We were just...no I pushed him away! I don't like him! He totally confessed..." I stopped. Well, at least someone likes me...i haven't really thought about that. Maybe this will be good for me to have an admirer...someone who actually cares about me... "Maria? You there?" "Yes! Sorry! ****Anyway, no nothing happened, it was terrible! And I was so uptight I tripped and ripped my tights and banged my knee pretty badly. It was awful..." "Maria, your so lucky! Do you know how many girl's would kill for that to happen to them!" "Thats what I'm afraid of Alyss...they might kill me!" "It will be fine Maria! I have to go, see you tomorrow!" "Okay bye!" I hung up the phone and sighed. I'm so dead, I don't want to go to school tomorrow...i sat on my bed and looked out the window. How do you make a guy love you back?...I shot up and ran out my bedroom. Oh my coat! I turned around and grabbed it from the closet and ran out the front door. "Maria? Where are you going!" yelled my sister, "Nowhere!" I ran down the street and into town. Town, the best place to find what you need! And the bookstore, I love books! Romantic novels, scary fiction! Adventures! The perfect store for my big imagination! But I wasn't going there... "Good evening Maria! how are you on this windy day?" I smiled and shook Lisa's hand, "I'm doing good! How about you? How are the little rascals?" She laughed and put down the broom, "There doing fine, heck were all fine! My husband said he got a raise at work and now were able to pay for every last bill that comes to the house!" I patted my dress and fixed my hair, "That's wonderful news! Got any specials today?" "Now let me think...ah yes! Your favorite! Vanilla cream hot chocolate!" I clapped my hands together and ran inside, "Davey! Lisa said I can have a vanilla on the double!" I jumped on the counter and waved to Davey who was making my favorite drink up already, "Coco de ****la Cafe" the best cafe in town, through all my life I came here to be away from it all! But when I come here I feel at peace nothing could ruin... "Maria!" I slowly turned around, "Teddy?" "Here you go sugar! Vanilla hot chocolate just for you!" I looked back at Davey and smiled, "Thank you so very much! your the best ever!" I slid off of the counter with my drink and walked over toward teddy, "Hi..." I took a sip of my drink."Sit, sit!" Teddy's eyes gazed into mine, like nothing was around me but clouds. I placed my cup on the table, "How are you?" he asked, I blushed. "I'm good! Just fine!" stupid! Stupid! I must sound like an idiot. I took another sip of my drink."Maria...I've been wanting to ask you... a question for some time now..." I looked at him, my heart was racing! What was he going to ask me! Could this be it!**

**Chpt. 3 **

**~Not to mention disgusting!~**

** Just waiting for his question just killed me inside! I sat there, my heart ready to explode! Say it! Say it! "do you like Devin?" he looked absent minded. My brain exploded! Not my heart! "No! Why would you say that?" I chugged down my drink so fast that I only felt the burn after, my eyes started to tear. "OUCH!" I yelled and covered my mouth. Teddy froze in shock , "Are you okay maria?" He went to touch me and I slapped his hand away. It was like slow motion, I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't . "I..." Teddy smiled. "did you burn your mouth?" I frowned, "yes." I couldn't talk, how stupid could I be! "I'm sorry, its my fault, about the question...i didn't mean to lay it out like that." I started to laugh, "its fine and sorry I slapped you...reflexes I guess." what the heck did I just say! Ugh! This is the worst night of my life... "Smile again." he said. I looked at him and blushed, "What do you mean smile?" he blushed. "Um...i..." "I should be going, its getting dark outside.." I quickly stood up and waved at Davey to come get both of our cups, "Can I walk you home? It already is dark outside..." I paused. Walk me home? Teddy isn't like Devin...there is something about him that makes him different from the rest... "Yes I would like that very much...?" he tried not to smile and headed for the door, I put my hands in my coat pocket as he opened the ****door ****for me. I waved to Lisa, "Have a nice evening!" she waved back. We both headed down the road and walked next to each other. Well, this isn't so bad...just the two of us...alone...in the dark... "Maria I..." he was about to say something and I stopped walking. "What is it Teddy." he stopped walking and turned toward me."Who do you love?" I blushed, "Um thats for me to only know..." He nodded and kept walking. I sighed , "Why?" he stopped again and turned around, "No reason...its just...Your red like a tomato." I looked down, "how do you know, its too dark to see..." I pouted and crossed my arms. He laughed,"because every time you look at me you turn red." he walked up to me. My heart jumped and I felt like dieing. "Well, you turn red too..." "No I don't...guys don't blush!" he smiled and rubbed his neck. I looked up at him, his nose red from the cold. He seemed to be forcing himself not to smile. I put my hand on his face, it was so cold. He turned red right away and I smiled. I always wanted this to happen! Like in one of those fairy tales! Just Teddy and I. Together... "See your blushing right now." I quickly added. We gazed at each other for a long time...Wait! What am I doing? I need to stop! But how! I quickly put my hand down and put my back to him. "I need to go now." He grabbed my hand. I didn't move and closed my eyes. "Do you love me?" I herd him say, I opened my eyes... "No..." I whispered. I felt a warm body up against mine and hands rapped around my arms. I felt Teddy's head wresting on my shoulder, I couldn't move. It was the most greatest feeling in ****the ****world. My prince! My secret I cannot tell you, I have longed for this day! But I cannot love you... "Teddy..." **

** When I got home I put my coat in the closet and headed for my room, my Father stopped me. "Where were you?" I smiled, "In the clouds." He tutted "Enough with your imagination, your a young lady, you shouldn't be thinking about silly nonsense like that." I shrugged and ran into my room. Yes it may be silly to imagine things...but what happened tonight was no dream. The way he hugged me... I twirled around and plopped on my bed, I love you Teddy! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me! "Turn off the lights maria and go to sleep!" I stuck my tongue out at the door and opened my dresser. I put on my nightgown and ran into bed. "I hope tomorrow goes well!" I turned off the light and closed my eyes. **

** When I woke the next day I wanted to do something different! Not like me but something that I should have done a long time ago! I got dressed and ran into the kitchen, "Why are you In such a good mood today?" asked my brother. I jumped, "Because... I am in love!" he laughed, "with who? A cartoon character." I ****held back my hand ready to punch his face."No! Of course not!" I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, Saturday! I love Saturdays! "I love Saturdays!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "if you yell any louder you might break my eardrum!" I looked next to me, "Oh Alyss! You must know what happened last night!" Alyss smirked and nudged me, "Did you kiss Devin? He was looking for you yesterday." I crossed my arms, "well he must be desperate! I have no interest in kissing him..." "Then who! Tell me what happened last night?" I laughed, "Oh nothing really! just that Teddy is falling in love with me!" Alyss screamed, "Oh my goodness! Tell the dogs, the cats, the fish! Girl you found love!" "Hold on...i told him...he asked me if he loved me...and I said no." Alyss stopped being excited, "You said no?" I crossed my arms, "I can't love anyone...my parents." "Who cares about your parents! He loves you! And obviously he wants to be with you if he asked you that question!" I moaned and sighed. "I do! I do! I do!" Alyss put her hand on my shoulder,"Then tell him! Tell him you love him!" I raised my chin and swallowed, "Teddy I love you! I love you so much! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" "Maria..." Alyss pointed behind me, I turned around, "what?-" Teddy stood there with a scarf around his neck and a book in his hand. All my excitement dropped and my heart exploded...but not in a good way! "Teddy!" I blushed, "You love me?" Alyss looked at me and winked, "your not helping..." I whispered to her. I looked at Teddy who smiled, it was so big his white teeth almost blinded me. "I meant! I ****said...I..." Stuck! I'm trapped! In this situation the best thing to do is run! I bolted into the forest, "Maria!" I herd Alyss yell after me. I just kept running. My head hit something-... I opened my eyes the sun was almost setting, "They didn't even look for me!" I stood up slowly and looked around, "Worst comes to worst...I'm lost...but nothing is going to eat me!" I laughed and it made an echo in the darkness. Okay I'm starting to get really scared! I started to walk, then faster, then I ran. This was a bad idea. I stepped over twigs that snapped and the forest was making weird noises. I herd something behind me and it gave me the chills. "I need to get out of here!" I ran as fast as I could through the forest and tripped. Flat on my face. I hurt my leg really bad, like I had sprained it or something, "Oh no! This is like one of my books! Where the girl gets lost and then a guy comes and rescues her! but wait this is reality nones going to." Something is on my shoulder... I screamed, "Maria its me! Teddy!" I turned around and started to cry. "I was so scared, It just popped out of the bushes it tried to eat me!" "Your fine!" Teddy hugged me tight. I rubbed my face and looked at him. "Why did you run away?" I blushed at the situation, realizing what he is doing to me and that I'm crying over nothing. "Well...you caught me off guard...I-" He leaned over and kissed me just as the sun vanished under the trees. His lips were like soft rose petals, his hands ran through my hair, this was the happiest day of my life... I pushed him away, "I can't love you." He grabbed my arm, "Why not?" I rubbed my ****face, "Because my parents won't allow me to like a boy...and-and I just kissed one!" I touched one of the trees and slid down it. "But who cares, if you love someone, then do so..." Teddy picked me back up, "Let's get you home..." we walked out of the forest and down the street, "I love you so much, I just didn't have the courage to tell you..." Teddy grabbed my hand and held it, "I will do anything for you to love me, I care about you so much maria." I smiled, "But how will we be together...my parents." "It will be our secret." he tightened his grip and smiled. "Okay..." As I walked up to my house, I could smell the burning of wood, I looked at Teddy with his red nose and his dark brown eyes, his black hair all messed up. "You have a goodnight maria." he rubbed his hands together. I waved at him, I smiled and patted my dress."You too Teddy." I opened my house door and slipped in, I ran to the window and saw Teddy walk away. So handsome I could die!**

**Chpt. 4**

**~A lunch or a move?~**

** I finally found true love, without a doubt my eyes are set on the most gorgeous boy in school. Its just like in the comic books! He has swept me of off my feet, for him I will be the best girlfriend ever! "A-a pair of gloves for him!" Alyss laughed, "It's not funny! When it gets cold outside he will have something from me to keep him warm!" I twirled around in the school hallway, "lover girl, what do you think he'll give you?" Alyss leaned up against the locker. I paused and smiled, "Oh I wonder!" "Maria!" I looked down the hallway and saw Teddy running toward me, "Teddy!" He hugged me so hard I felt my back crack, "Maria, I made us both lunches! And I got you a lollipop! " I grabbed the candy and smiled, "Aren't you the best!" the lunches looked delicious! "Let's go eat outside, I will talk to you later Alyss!" she waved at me and we both ran down the hallway, "Maria! Oh I miss you so!" "Suck it up boy!" I herd Devin and Alyss fight but all I could see was Teddy's smile. We ran outside and Teddy had a picnic blanket on the grass, I gasped and tackled him, "you did this for me?" "yes! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me!" we looked at each other, I blushed as I put the lollipop in my mouth. We sat down and I leaned over toward him, "Teddy..." I shoved the lollipop in his mouth. We both laughed. I sat back down and opened my lunch, this is the best ever! Handmade lunch from a prince! I looked at him, his uniform shirt untucked, well...almost a prince. A blueberry muffin, strawberries, toast and jam! He glanced at me,"Your smile, I love your smile, when I make you happy it fills me with joy." I took a bite out of the muffin and he ate his, "Your such a good cook!" I clapped my hands. Wouldn't it be lovely if I could spend my whole life with him...but I'm only sixteen...**

** As the school year went on Teddy and I were together without the parents knowing, not even my brother or sister knew. I was doing something wrong and I kinda felt guilty about it. As we sat on a bench outside of Coco De la Cafe, Teddy holding my hand, I wondered what it would be like if my parents did know I was dating a guy. Would they scream at me, put me in a cage, lock me up, sentence me to death. I swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" Teddy nudged me. I looked at him, "Yeah I'm okay...what if I told my parents...about us, its wrong that your parents know about me and mine not about you." Teddy sighed and put his arms around me, "I think telling them would break us up, but that might not be true...if they see that we care about each other then...tell them." I turned my head and saw Alyss bolting toward me, "Maria! Maria!" she put her hand on my leg and fell to the ground. "What's wrong Alyss?" I blankly stared, Alyss frowned, "Why is there a sale sign outside your house?"I jolted out of my seat! A for sale sign? Am I moving! I ran for my house, in the distance I could see a large truck, "Mother! What's going on?" I ran up to my mother who was sweeping the porch, "Maria, did your sister tell you that we are...going to move...to Berlin." I put my hand on my forehead, right when everything was going smoothly and now this? So abrupt, so soon! Too quick. "What about my friends? my school?my...my..." My mother rested her hands on my shoulders, "A boarding school sounds lovely doesn't it? And you will make new friends!" I knelt down on the ground , and looked over at Teddy and Alyss who were standing there the whole time. It seemed like everything stopped, aren't I being too dramatic? What if you didn't know you were moving so far away from your loved one and your best friend...what would you do? I could see Teddy start to cry, as Alyss was already doing so. I stood up and walked inside the house, empty as empty could get. I slid down the door and grabbed my knees, I don't want to move.**

** Berlin? Berlin...moving to Berlin...Germany. Its December 20****th**** and I'm not staying with Teddy for Christmas. New school? New friends? For father's job my mother said . I'm going to miss the Apple pies, the Vanilla Chocolate drinks, the ****beach, how terrible school was...A new adventure is waiting for me, I have to be brave and go with it. As the truck unloaded on the Train, Teddy and Alyss stood next to me on the platform. "Tell me your not going, your staying Maria, God damn it your staying."I touched Teddy's face, "I love you more then the sun and the sky and the stars, I will never forget you..." Teddy's eyes darkened, tears pooled out of his eyes and onto my hand, I smiled and tried to be strong for him. "You can't just leave me maria, you can't go... What about us, what about me!" I grabbed Teddy's hand and placed it on my chest, "You will always be in here no matter what happens." I kissed him and wiped his eyes. I turned to Alyss and sighed. Alyss sobbed so loud, "Maria! Maria! My dear friend! Don't leave me!" I rapped my arm's around my friend and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my best friend, I have all the pictures of us, through kindergarten. You will remain my dear friend until we meet again." She looked up and put her hands through my hair, "Follow your heart not your head." I smiled and I grabbed my bags. "All Aboard!" the conductor cried out . My family ran on the train and I was the last one. I turned around and saw Teddy, his face red, his nose running, his eyes dripping with tears. Goodbye my friends, goodbye my lovely town, goodbye my one true love. I will be back! Just a lot older and more mature...still I wonder...if I had told my family about Teddy...would we have been still moving. I saw teddy running toward me, "Maria I have something for you..." he slowly put a necklace around my head. ****"please don't loose this." I smiled. A silver locket with the initials "T & M" "I won't." I ran onto the train as the whistle blew. I ran into the coach and looked out one of the windows, goodbye my family. As the Train sped away farther from my beloved friends, my heart was broken. My Father placed a hand on me, "Just think of how happy we will be once we get there." I turned toward the window and played with the locket. As the sky grew darker and darker it began to snow, I pressed my face up against the glass and imagined the smell of the Cafe. Coffee beans, Hot chocolate...Davey and Lisa...Devin. I laughed at the fact of Devin being in love with me. I wonder what its going to be like in Berlin? A boarding school...lucky me...making new friends is going to be hard. Just plain old nonsense. "Where did you get that necklace?" I herd my sister say, I shoved it in my dress. "Nowhere...nobody gave it to me either." She smirked, "A boy, your too young to have a boyfriend...when I was your age...well I did have a boyfriend but...your too immature to have one." I stood up and clenched my fist, "No. its not true."**

** Through all the pain and sorrow, through all the friendships...i just want a normal life. To be able to love someone, that is the biggest thing for me. I want to be respected! To live a life worth living! I miss my beloved Teddy and my dear friend Alyss...I guess things have to keep moving on. Its just nonsense...i broke that promise when I told myself not to love. I need to worry about other people and not of myself. In Berlin, there will be people who need my friendship, and if ****that is true I will make the best of it! **** I will make a new beginning and a new adventure! Yes! This adventure is my new beginning! Making a fresh new start...but I will never forget my old life. My family can be rough to get along with, but I love them, there the only family I have. Between two eyes? Th****ey blink together, they move together, they cry together, they see things together and they sleep together but they never see each other..that's what's friendship ! but I still don't get it...**


	2. Confessionsconfessions, confessions!

**~Between Two Eyes~**

**by Mary Fairchild**

**Chpt. 1 **

**~Love is like a dieing skunk bleh!~**

** I don't like all this tension in the house, its very disturbing. Father and Mother both yapping on about who does what to take care of the family! Its just plain old nonsense! If I were to have a house of my own I wouldn't spend so much time blabbing about things...but I guess since I'm only 16, I must say, being the youngest child is the worst possible thing to happen to you! I wish I could escape the daily routines of life and go on an adventure, like the ones in video games or in those cartoon series, like Fairy tale or Eureka Seven! oh that would be the best thing to happen to me...but those are just made up stories...i for one need to go on an adventure! "Can't you smell it in the ocean air! Pirates and treasure! Mermaids and far off places where the mind can open up and be free!" I fell on the warm sand with my legs apart and my hands moving in and out of the little pebbles, the sun blazing down, as goes to show I might have a dark tan by the end of the day! "Stop it with your out-of-this-world imagination and come back to earth! Mermaids aren't real! Have you been talking to that boy lately?" I stood slowly up and peered toward the sun with my hand above my eyes, "Alyss, not only does he have a big imagination he has smarts too..." My friend walked over to me and put her hand on my heart then on my head, "Think with your heart not your head! You seem interested in him...is he a romantic interest to you?" I paused and put my hand on her shoulder, "He is not as lovely as the men in the fairy tales Alyss! Just think of him as a brother to me! I am still young and my longing for the right guy will turn up eventually." Alyss started to laugh, "With your imagination I'm sure he will!" I chased her down to the edge of the water, as I slipped my foot in the cold ocean I could feel the salt go in between my toes, my white dress flying about my legs as I try to hold it down. Not knowing who your truly in love with is a terrible feeling whether your not aloud to love when your the baby of the family or just because your confused if you should love someone now and then. The best place when I find happiness is doing what I love best and being alone from the daily life of ...people. "I don't suppose you have a crush on him too Alyss?" I felt a splash of cold water on my arm and looked over, her face bright red and her hands on her hips. "Why would you ask such a thing?the person I like lives far away and once I get out of this place, I'm heading straight for him!" I giggled as I splashed her back, "Is that the guy who used to win every challenge the teacher would give him? You two look splendid together! Its a shame he lives so far-away!" "Hes the only one I love, and when your my age you might actually have the feeling of love..." I clenched my teeth and said not one word, I do feel love but I haven't any idea who I love...being not able to date or love someone like the other girl's...it just confuses me when mother and father say that I'm a young lady...am I? Or am I not? They should make up there mind on what child they are raising! Let me love someone...no I'm too young...but I'm a young lady...shouldn't I date? "Maria? Are you okay?you seem to be spacing." I looked at Alyss and smiled, " Yes Alyss I'm fine, its almost dark I should probably get back home." I hugged my friend and ran up to the fence that parts the sand from the houses. I waved goodbye and ran down the dirt road. I smelt rain, and it started to get cloudy. "Blast! Rain...it was so beautiful outside, and no umbrella! Could this get any worse-" A loud boom shot through the air as my heart gave a leap in my chest, the sky split and down came the rain. "My white dress!" If I knew it was going to rain I would have worn a darker dress...i ran faster. The dirt road became muddy and stained my dress with a black color of filth . I stood under and tree and shivered, just two more blocks and I will be home! Isn't this the part where a handsome young prince jumps down from the tree and gives me an umbrella? I closed my eyes and went to walk when something grabbed my hand... "Maria? What are you doing out here? Your going to get sick. Don't you have a coat or something?" I turned around, my prince! "Oh, hello teddy...i was on my way back from the beach when it started to storm and now my dress is soaked and I'm starting to get sniffles...its terrible!"I looked at him as his face was bright red like a tomato, "What's wrong teddy?..." I looked down and you could see right through my clothes, I screamed a bit and quickly turned around, "You should probably go Teddy or you will get a cold!" "Its okay maria...uh...you can have my jacket but quickly...its just hitting the eye of the storm!" I grabbed his coat out of his hands and we both ran out from under the tree. I breathed heavily as we both ran into puddles and jumped across some others. Finally, home. "Here is your coat, and thank you again for your help." I tossed over his coat and put out my hand waiting for his. "Um, no problem maria...i hope your not too sick." he shook my hand and I ran up the stairs to my house, "Run on home Teddy or you will get sick." I slowly shut the door and put my back up against it, "Will do!" I herd him say and the door clicked shut. I looked down at my dress, muddy! Oh so filthy! I quickly ran to my room to try and hide the situation at hand- "Maria! What did you get on your new blouse dress?" I turned around and mother tutted as she put her hand on her face, "Were you out in this rain? I thought I told you to stay in today and work on your algebra." I rubbed the wet hair out of my face, "Well, mother... I was at the beach with ...Alyss and it started to rain...so I decided to go home...but it stormed and I was stuck under a tree...and Teddy helped-" "Who is this teddy? Is he a friend of yours?I don't like my daughters running around with guys I don't know , an introduction would be nice!" I bit my lip, "He's a friend of Alyss, we didn't talk or anything he just gave me his coat...because I was cold and wet."Mother looked at me and sighed, "I don't want you talking to this gentlemen...now go take a bath and be ready for dinner." I nodded and ran into the bathroom. I could hear my mother talking to my father about today...i just want to scream! And on top of that my dress and Teddy...and my life is like the weather! Mother has no right to tell me not to talk to Teddy, he's smart and outgoing...handsome...what am I thinking I can't like him now. Poor maria! I looked into the mirror and all I could see was a dirty child, not pretty, frail, and short. "Its just plain old nonsense thats what it is!" I took off my dress and ran the water. Maybe today meant something...like maybe Teddy loves me! Love is such a big word...or do I love Teddy? I slipped into the hot water and looked up at the ceiling. "You love me? Oh! I never thought this day would come! The ring is so big and beautiful! no...no...A date? I never been on a date? At my age! I know! Am I behind in the girls world today?" I herd a bang at the door, "Stop wasting water and get out! It's dinner time!...and stop talking to yourself." My sister, Veronica, always spoiling my daydreaming. I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Stop talking to yourself..." I sighed as I slipped on my nightgown and ran out into the dining room. "Maria, who's this Teddy?" Father lifted his fork. I slowly sat down and looked around the table, staring eyes. "Just a friend, I thought I told you many times who this boy was." I put a spoonful of squash in my mouth. Father looked at mother and smirked. "Just remember no dating or hanging out with guys." That's it I just want to say something to them on how I feel but...getting in trouble is worse then speaking ones mind. As the food rolled around in my mouth I put together a conclusion! Not to love someone! Not to get married! Not to date the opposite sex! I smiled as I patted my mouth with my napkin, if its a war you want mother and father, its a war you'll get! As jumped off of my seat I headed for my room to write in my diary, "Maria, where are you going?"asked my brother, Thomas, picking up his plate for me to take. I shook my head, "Going to fight for whats right!" I ran down the hallway. "Aren't you too old to play with Dolls?" I herd him yell after. **

**Chpt. 2 **

**~Confessions ...Confessions, Confession?~**

** Well! If all the world is like this then I must be in a nightmare! Not talking to guys once I hit the age of twelve! They must be pure evil, I can see it now! Once I hit the age of fifty I will be able to date...are they that protective! Its not going to stop me...because I love...Teddy. Yes, no! I can't...But, what do I like about him? His personality? Or am I just desperate...trying to show my parents that I am at the perfect age for love...to love...this is harder then I thought. "Maybe your parents will like Devin, hes such a fine gentleman!" I leaned over to my friend Alyss, "But hes so...blah..." I stared past the girls flocking Devin as he tried to sit down. Tall and handsome, love's himself...really not for me. "Just look at all the girls trying to please him with there flowers and chocolates and other things..." I looked across the class room where Teddy was sitting, "Nobody flocking him, hmmm Maria?"Alyss patted my head, "He doesn't seem popular with the lady's" I blushed, "Well that's because the girls...they haven't notice how...lovely and outgoing he can be." For a moment I couldn't breathe, my stomach had gotten butterflies and I sat there. "Whats wrong maria?...ohh..." Alyss sat back and reached in her desk. I looked over at Teddy who raised his eyes out of his book and caught me staring. I quickly turned back ****around, "****I don't suppose you find love right away! I needn't not think about love...there is just no time for it!" Alyss turned toward me, "Your red as a tomato, oh maria...I envy you, I really do, your such a beautiful lady. Who cares what your parents want, like I have said many times-" I interrupted her,"Follow your heart not your head, I know Alyss...but ..." As the teacher walked in I pulled my book out of the desk and placed it in front of me, science. My mind wasn't on the subject! It was all fluttering...I looked slowly over my shoulder, Teddy glanced at me and smiled. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. My heart was pounding out of my chest! I could just die right here! This love which has come over me...where...when did it happen? Have I found it! I can't ... "Maria...pay attention." Alyss whispered in my ear and a chill of "Oops I got caught" came over me, I closed my eyes. After school I had gotten my things from my locker and walked out of the building, it was very windy outside. "Bye bye Alyss! I will call you later!" I waved to my friend as her mother drove off with her in their car. Its nice to have someone pick you up from school, walking is such a strain on my legs. "Maria! Maria, you..you forgot your book!" I whipped around to see Devin running toward me with my book in his hand, "Thank you Devin, now if you please I must get going." I grabbed the book and started to walk, "Wait maria, um can I walk you home?" I stopped walking, he wants to walk me home? But what about all the other girl's why choose me? I patted my dress and kept walking, "I'm fine thank ****you!" Ugh! For being only into himself...hes quite the gentleman. "Maria, how is your family! How are your siblings?" I looked over and he was walking next to me, persistent one aren't you! " They are just fine-" I tripped and landed on my knee, oh how embarrassing! In front of a boy too, I started to laugh. "Well, I never really liked these tights anyway." "Are you okay maria? Your bleeding!" He helped me up as I rubbed my knee and kept walking. "I'm fine, just a scratch!" " Maria." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I blushed to the extreme. He walked closer to me and backed me into a wall, I could tell he was nervous about something because his hand was shaking. "Devin I..." I covered my mouth. "Maria I...I have always loved you. I...I look at you all the time...like I mean your the most gorgeous girl...I have...ever seen." I stood there in shock, what was he going to do to me? A confession of his love to me! Why this is just nonsense! I do not love you, but why am I blushing so hard. "Devin...i really need to get home, if you would just." I pushed him a bit for him to back off and he grabbed my hand, "Why is it so difficult...so many girl's love me...but why not you?" I started shaking, "Devin not now...people are going to see." He grabbed my face with one hand and my hair with the other."But why not let them see, that I would give the world just to be with you. Do you love me or not!" His face was red and puffy, I think he was about to cry! He forced me to kiss him, I quickly shoved him off. "I do not love you!" he put his hands down, "I do not...I...can't love...I.." I bolted ****out of there and ran as fast as I could. Why? I'm not as pretty as the other girl's! I don't have riches or the finest things! Why did he confess to me! That should have been...i stopped running. "No no no!" I started to tear up. My life is so confusing! I looked around and saw the tree where I had been wet and cold, where teddy had given me his coat...how is it...that I treat them so badly? I just want to go somewhere, someplace, where I can be free... I ran again and laid down on my lawn, the green grass soft as ever, my books plopped next to me. I let out a big sigh and reached my hands toward the sky. "He tried to kiss me! Ugh! Gross!" I sat up and shivered, "Its freezing." I stood up and grabbed my books and headed inside. The warmth whooshed passed my face, I could smell mother's pumpkin pie. "Maria? Is that you?" I walked into the kitchen, "Yes mother?" Mother turned from her cooking and looked up and down at me, "Oh maria what happened to your tights?" I swallowed, "I tripped over a rock."She shook her head and went back to her cooking. I ran to my room and put my books back on my bookshelf, "This has been the most interesting day ever!" well, most of it... Buzz! I looked at my phone, Alyss! "Maria! Maria! Tell me! My friend saw you with Devin! Is it true you guys kissed?" my heart stopped. "No! We were just...no I pushed him away! I don't like him! He totally confessed..." I stopped. Well, at least someone likes me...i haven't really thought about that. Maybe this will be good for me to have an admirer...someone who actually cares about me... "Maria? You there?" "Yes! Sorry! ****Anyway, no nothing happened, it was terrible! And I was so uptight I tripped and ripped my tights and banged my knee pretty badly. It was awful..." "Maria, your so lucky! Do you know how many girl's would kill for that to happen to them!" "Thats what I'm afraid of Alyss...they might kill me!" "It will be fine Maria! I have to go, see you tomorrow!" "Okay bye!" I hung up the phone and sighed. I'm so dead, I don't want to go to school tomorrow...i sat on my bed and looked out the window. How do you make a guy love you back?...I shot up and ran out my bedroom. Oh my coat! I turned around and grabbed it from the closet and ran out the front door. "Maria? Where are you going!" yelled my sister, "Nowhere!" I ran down the street and into town. Town, the best place to find what you need! And the bookstore, I love books! Romantic novels, scary fiction! Adventures! The perfect store for my big imagination! But I wasn't going there... "Good evening Maria! how are you on this windy day?" I smiled and shook Lisa's hand, "I'm doing good! How about you? How are the little rascals?" She laughed and put down the broom, "There doing fine, heck were all fine! My husband said he got a raise at work and now were able to pay for every last bill that comes to the house!" I patted my dress and fixed my hair, "That's wonderful news! Got any specials today?" "Now let me think...ah yes! Your favorite! Vanilla cream hot chocolate!" I clapped my hands together and ran inside, "Davey! Lisa said I can have a vanilla on the double!" I jumped on the counter and waved to Davey who was making my favorite drink up already, "Coco de ****la Cafe" the best cafe in town, through all my life I came here to be away from it all! But when I come here I feel at peace nothing could ruin... "Maria!" I slowly turned around, "Teddy?" "Here you go sugar! Vanilla hot chocolate just for you!" I looked back at Davey and smiled, "Thank you so very much! your the best ever!" I slid off of the counter with my drink and walked over toward teddy, "Hi..." I took a sip of my drink."Sit, sit!" Teddy's eyes gazed into mine, like nothing was around me but clouds. I placed my cup on the table, "How are you?" he asked, I blushed. "I'm good! Just fine!" stupid! Stupid! I must sound like an idiot. I took another sip of my drink."Maria...I've been wanting to ask you... a question for some time now..." I looked at him, my heart was racing! What was he going to ask me! Could this be it!**

**Chpt. 3 **

**~Not to mention disgusting!~**

** Just waiting for his question just killed me inside! I sat there, my heart ready to explode! Say it! Say it! "do you like Devin?" he looked absent minded. My brain exploded! Not my heart! "No! Why would you say that?" I chugged down my drink so fast that I only felt the burn after, my eyes started to tear. "OUCH!" I yelled and covered my mouth. Teddy froze in shock , "Are you okay maria?" He went to touch me and I slapped his hand away. It was like slow motion, I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't . "I..." Teddy smiled. "did you burn your mouth?" I frowned, "yes." I couldn't talk, how stupid could I be! "I'm sorry, its my fault, about the question...i didn't mean to lay it out like that." I started to laugh, "its fine and sorry I slapped you...reflexes I guess." what the heck did I just say! Ugh! This is the worst night of my life... "Smile again." he said. I looked at him and blushed, "What do you mean smile?" he blushed. "Um...i..." "I should be going, its getting dark outside.." I quickly stood up and waved at Davey to come get both of our cups, "Can I walk you home? It already is dark outside..." I paused. Walk me home? Teddy isn't like Devin...there is something about him that makes him different from the rest... "Yes I would like that very much...?" he tried not to smile and headed for the door, I put my hands in my coat pocket as he opened the ****door ****for me. I waved to Lisa, "Have a nice evening!" she waved back. We both headed down the road and walked next to each other. Well, this isn't so bad...just the two of us...alone...in the dark... "Maria I..." he was about to say something and I stopped walking. "What is it Teddy." he stopped walking and turned toward me."Who do you love?" I blushed, "Um thats for me to only know..." He nodded and kept walking. I sighed , "Why?" he stopped again and turned around, "No reason...its just...Your red like a tomato." I looked down, "how do you know, its too dark to see..." I pouted and crossed my arms. He laughed,"because every time you look at me you turn red." he walked up to me. My heart jumped and I felt like dieing. "Well, you turn red too..." "No I don't...guys don't blush!" he smiled and rubbed his neck. I looked up at him, his nose red from the cold. He seemed to be forcing himself not to smile. I put my hand on his face, it was so cold. He turned red right away and I smiled. I always wanted this to happen! Like in one of those fairy tales! Just Teddy and I. Together... "See your blushing right now." I quickly added. We gazed at each other for a long time...Wait! What am I doing? I need to stop! But how! I quickly put my hand down and put my back to him. "I need to go now." He grabbed my hand. I didn't move and closed my eyes. "Do you love me?" I herd him say, I opened my eyes... "No..." I whispered. I felt a warm body up against mine and hands rapped around my arms. I felt Teddy's head wresting on my shoulder, I couldn't move. It was the most greatest feeling in ****the ****world. My prince! My secret I cannot tell you, I have longed for this day! But I cannot love you... "Teddy..." **

** When I got home I put my coat in the closet and headed for my room, my Father stopped me. "Where were you?" I smiled, "In the clouds." He tutted "Enough with your imagination, your a young lady, you shouldn't be thinking about silly nonsense like that." I shrugged and ran into my room. Yes it may be silly to imagine things...but what happened tonight was no dream. The way he hugged me... I twirled around and plopped on my bed, I love you Teddy! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me! "Turn off the lights maria and go to sleep!" I stuck my tongue out at the door and opened my dresser. I put on my nightgown and ran into bed. "I hope tomorrow goes well!" I turned off the light and closed my eyes. **

** When I woke the next day I wanted to do something different! Not like me but something that I should have done a long time ago! I got dressed and ran into the kitchen, "Why are you In such a good mood today?" asked my brother. I jumped, "Because... I am in love!" he laughed, "with who? A cartoon character." I ****held back my hand ready to punch his face."No! Of course not!" I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, Saturday! I love Saturdays! "I love Saturdays!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "if you yell any louder you might break my eardrum!" I looked next to me, "Oh Alyss! You must know what happened last night!" Alyss smirked and nudged me, "Did you kiss Devin? He was looking for you yesterday." I crossed my arms, "well he must be desperate! I have no interest in kissing him..." "Then who! Tell me what happened last night?" I laughed, "Oh nothing really! just that Teddy is falling in love with me!" Alyss screamed, "Oh my goodness! Tell the dogs, the cats, the fish! Girl you found love!" "Hold on...i told him...he asked me if he loved me...and I said no." Alyss stopped being excited, "You said no?" I crossed my arms, "I can't love anyone...my parents." "Who cares about your parents! He loves you! And obviously he wants to be with you if he asked you that question!" I moaned and sighed. "I do! I do! I do!" Alyss put her hand on my shoulder,"Then tell him! Tell him you love him!" I raised my chin and swallowed, "Teddy I love you! I love you so much! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" "Maria..." Alyss pointed behind me, I turned around, "what?-" Teddy stood there with a scarf around his neck and a book in his hand. All my excitement dropped and my heart exploded...but not in a good way! "Teddy!" I blushed, "You love me?" Alyss looked at me and winked, "your not helping..." I whispered to her. I looked at Teddy who smiled, it was so big his white teeth almost blinded me. "I meant! I ****said...I..." Stuck! I'm trapped! In this situation the best thing to do is run! I bolted into the forest, "Maria!" I herd Alyss yell after me. I just kept running. My head hit something-... I opened my eyes the sun was almost setting, "They didn't even look for me!" I stood up slowly and looked around, "Worst comes to worst...I'm lost...but nothing is going to eat me!" I laughed and it made an echo in the darkness. Okay I'm starting to get really scared! I started to walk, then faster, then I ran. This was a bad idea. I stepped over twigs that snapped and the forest was making weird noises. I herd something behind me and it gave me the chills. "I need to get out of here!" I ran as fast as I could through the forest and tripped. Flat on my face. I hurt my leg really bad, like I had sprained it or something, "Oh no! This is like one of my books! Where the girl gets lost and then a guy comes and rescues her! but wait this is reality nones going to." Something is on my shoulder... I screamed, "Maria its me! Teddy!" I turned around and started to cry. "I was so scared, It just popped out of the bushes it tried to eat me!" "Your fine!" Teddy hugged me tight. I rubbed my face and looked at him. "Why did you run away?" I blushed at the situation, realizing what he is doing to me and that I'm crying over nothing. "Well...you caught me off guard...I-" He leaned over and kissed me just as the sun vanished under the trees. His lips were like soft rose petals, his hands ran through my hair, this was the happiest day of my life... I pushed him away, "I can't love you." He grabbed my arm, "Why not?" I rubbed my ****face, "Because my parents won't allow me to like a boy...and-and I just kissed one!" I touched one of the trees and slid down it. "But who cares, if you love someone, then do so..." Teddy picked me back up, "Let's get you home..." we walked out of the forest and down the street, "I love you so much, I just didn't have the courage to tell you..." Teddy grabbed my hand and held it, "I will do anything for you to love me, I care about you so much maria." I smiled, "But how will we be together...my parents." "It will be our secret." he tightened his grip and smiled. "Okay..." As I walked up to my house, I could smell the burning of wood, I looked at Teddy with his red nose and his dark brown eyes, his black hair all messed up. "You have a goodnight maria." he rubbed his hands together. I waved at him, I smiled and patted my dress."You too Teddy." I opened my house door and slipped in, I ran to the window and saw Teddy walk away. So handsome I could die!**

**Chpt. 4**

**~A lunch or a move?~**

** I finally found true love, without a doubt my eyes are set on the most gorgeous boy in school. Its just like in the comic books! He has swept me of off my feet, for him I will be the best girlfriend ever! "A-a pair of gloves for him!" Alyss laughed, "It's not funny! When it gets cold outside he will have something from me to keep him warm!" I twirled around in the school hallway, "lover girl, what do you think he'll give you?" Alyss leaned up against the locker. I paused and smiled, "Oh I wonder!" "Maria!" I looked down the hallway and saw Teddy running toward me, "Teddy!" He hugged me so hard I felt my back crack, "Maria, I made us both lunches! And I got you a lollipop! " I grabbed the candy and smiled, "Aren't you the best!" the lunches looked delicious! "Let's go eat outside, I will talk to you later Alyss!" she waved at me and we both ran down the hallway, "Maria! Oh I miss you so!" "Suck it up boy!" I herd Devin and Alyss fight but all I could see was Teddy's smile. We ran outside and Teddy had a picnic blanket on the grass, I gasped and tackled him, "you did this for me?" "yes! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me!" we looked at each other, I blushed as I put the lollipop in my mouth. We sat down and I leaned over toward him, "Teddy..." I shoved the lollipop in his mouth. We both laughed. I sat back down and opened my lunch, this is the best ever! Handmade lunch from a prince! I looked at him, his uniform shirt untucked, well...almost a prince. A blueberry muffin, strawberries, toast and jam! He glanced at me,"Your smile, I love your smile, when I make you happy it fills me with joy." I took a bite out of the muffin and he ate his, "Your such a good cook!" I clapped my hands. Wouldn't it be lovely if I could spend my whole life with him...but I'm only sixteen...**

** As the school year went on Teddy and I were together without the parents knowing, not even my brother or sister knew. I was doing something wrong and I kinda felt guilty about it. As we sat on a bench outside of Coco De la Cafe, Teddy holding my hand, I wondered what it would be like if my parents did know I was dating a guy. Would they scream at me, put me in a cage, lock me up, sentence me to death. I swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" Teddy nudged me. I looked at him, "Yeah I'm okay...what if I told my parents...about us, its wrong that your parents know about me and mine not about you." Teddy sighed and put his arms around me, "I think telling them would break us up, but that might not be true...if they see that we care about each other then...tell them." I turned my head and saw Alyss bolting toward me, "Maria! Maria!" she put her hand on my leg and fell to the ground. "What's wrong Alyss?" I blankly stared, Alyss frowned, "Why is there a sale sign outside your house?"I jolted out of my seat! A for sale sign? Am I moving! I ran for my house, in the distance I could see a large truck, "Mother! What's going on?" I ran up to my mother who was sweeping the porch, "Maria, did your sister tell you that we are...going to move...to Berlin." I put my hand on my forehead, right when everything was going smoothly and now this? So abrupt, so soon! Too quick. "What about my friends? my school?my...my..." My mother rested her hands on my shoulders, "A boarding school sounds lovely doesn't it? And you will make new friends!" I knelt down on the ground , and looked over at Teddy and Alyss who were standing there the whole time. It seemed like everything stopped, aren't I being too dramatic? What if you didn't know you were moving so far away from your loved one and your best friend...what would you do? I could see Teddy start to cry, as Alyss was already doing so. I stood up and walked inside the house, empty as empty could get. I slid down the door and grabbed my knees, I don't want to move.**

** Berlin? Berlin...moving to Berlin...Germany. Its December 20****th**** and I'm not staying with Teddy for Christmas. New school? New friends? For father's job my mother said . I'm going to miss the Apple pies, the Vanilla Chocolate drinks, the ****beach, how terrible school was...A new adventure is waiting for me, I have to be brave and go with it. As the truck unloaded on the Train, Teddy and Alyss stood next to me on the platform. "Tell me your not going, your staying Maria, God damn it your staying."I touched Teddy's face, "I love you more then the sun and the sky and the stars, I will never forget you..." Teddy's eyes darkened, tears pooled out of his eyes and onto my hand, I smiled and tried to be strong for him. "You can't just leave me maria, you can't go... What about us, what about me!" I grabbed Teddy's hand and placed it on my chest, "You will always be in here no matter what happens." I kissed him and wiped his eyes. I turned to Alyss and sighed. Alyss sobbed so loud, "Maria! Maria! My dear friend! Don't leave me!" I rapped my arm's around my friend and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my best friend, I have all the pictures of us, through kindergarten. You will remain my dear friend until we meet again." She looked up and put her hands through my hair, "Follow your heart not your head." I smiled and I grabbed my bags. "All Aboard!" the conductor cried out . My family ran on the train and I was the last one. I turned around and saw Teddy, his face red, his nose running, his eyes dripping with tears. Goodbye my friends, goodbye my lovely town, goodbye my one true love. I will be back! Just a lot older and more mature...still I wonder...if I had told my family about Teddy...would we have been still moving. I saw teddy running toward me, "Maria I have something for you..." he slowly put a necklace around my head. ****"please don't loose this." I smiled. A silver locket with the initials "T & M" "I won't." I ran onto the train as the whistle blew. I ran into the coach and looked out one of the windows, goodbye my family. As the Train sped away farther from my beloved friends, my heart was broken. My Father placed a hand on me, "Just think of how happy we will be once we get there." I turned toward the window and played with the locket. As the sky grew darker and darker it began to snow, I pressed my face up against the glass and imagined the smell of the Cafe. Coffee beans, Hot chocolate...Davey and Lisa...Devin. I laughed at the fact of Devin being in love with me. I wonder what its going to be like in Berlin? A boarding school...lucky me...making new friends is going to be hard. Just plain old nonsense. "Where did you get that necklace?" I herd my sister say, I shoved it in my dress. "Nowhere...nobody gave it to me either." She smirked, "A boy, your too young to have a boyfriend...when I was your age...well I did have a boyfriend but...your too immature to have one." I stood up and clenched my fist, "No. its not true."**

** Through all the pain and sorrow, through all the friendships...i just want a normal life. To be able to love someone, that is the biggest thing for me. I want to be respected! To live a life worth living! I miss my beloved Teddy and my dear friend Alyss...I guess things have to keep moving on. Its just nonsense...i broke that promise when I told myself not to love. I need to worry about other people and not of myself. In Berlin, there will be people who need my friendship, and if ****that is true I will make the best of it! **** I will make a new beginning and a new adventure! Yes! This adventure is my new beginning! Making a fresh new start...but I will never forget my old life. My family can be rough to get along with, but I love them, there the only family I have. Between two eyes? Th****ey blink together, they move together, they cry together, they see things together and they sleep together but they never see each other..that's what's friendship ! but I still don't get it...**


	3. Not to mention Disgusting!

**~Between Two Eyes~**

**by Mary Fairchild**

**Chpt. 1 **

**~Love is like a dieing skunk bleh!~**

** I don't like all this tension in the house, its very disturbing. Father and Mother both yapping on about who does what to take care of the family! Its just plain old nonsense! If I were to have a house of my own I wouldn't spend so much time blabbing about things...but I guess since I'm only 16, I must say, being the youngest child is the worst possible thing to happen to you! I wish I could escape the daily routines of life and go on an adventure, like the ones in video games or in those cartoon series, like Fairy tale or Eureka Seven! oh that would be the best thing to happen to me...but those are just made up stories...i for one need to go on an adventure! "Can't you smell it in the ocean air! Pirates and treasure! Mermaids and far off places where the mind can open up and be free!" I fell on the warm sand with my legs apart and my hands moving in and out of the little pebbles, the sun blazing down, as goes to show I might have a dark tan by the end of the day! "Stop it with your out-of-this-world imagination and come back to earth! Mermaids aren't real! Have you been talking to that boy lately?" I stood slowly up and peered toward the sun with my hand above my eyes, "Alyss, not only does he have a big imagination he has smarts too..." My friend walked over to me and put her hand on my heart then on my head, "Think with your heart not your head! You seem interested in him...is he a romantic interest to you?" I paused and put my hand on her shoulder, "He is not as lovely as the men in the fairy tales Alyss! Just think of him as a brother to me! I am still young and my longing for the right guy will turn up eventually." Alyss started to laugh, "With your imagination I'm sure he will!" I chased her down to the edge of the water, as I slipped my foot in the cold ocean I could feel the salt go in between my toes, my white dress flying about my legs as I try to hold it down. Not knowing who your truly in love with is a terrible feeling whether your not aloud to love when your the baby of the family or just because your confused if you should love someone now and then. The best place when I find happiness is doing what I love best and being alone from the daily life of ...people. "I don't suppose you have a crush on him too Alyss?" I felt a splash of cold water on my arm and looked over, her face bright red and her hands on her hips. "Why would you ask such a thing?the person I like lives far away and once I get out of this place, I'm heading straight for him!" I giggled as I splashed her back, "Is that the guy who used to win every challenge the teacher would give him? You two look splendid together! Its a shame he lives so far-away!" "Hes the only one I love, and when your my age you might actually have the feeling of love..." I clenched my teeth and said not one word, I do feel love but I haven't any idea who I love...being not able to date or love someone like the other girl's...it just confuses me when mother and father say that I'm a young lady...am I? Or am I not? They should make up there mind on what child they are raising! Let me love someone...no I'm too young...but I'm a young lady...shouldn't I date? "Maria? Are you okay?you seem to be spacing." I looked at Alyss and smiled, " Yes Alyss I'm fine, its almost dark I should probably get back home." I hugged my friend and ran up to the fence that parts the sand from the houses. I waved goodbye and ran down the dirt road. I smelt rain, and it started to get cloudy. "Blast! Rain...it was so beautiful outside, and no umbrella! Could this get any worse-" A loud boom shot through the air as my heart gave a leap in my chest, the sky split and down came the rain. "My white dress!" If I knew it was going to rain I would have worn a darker dress...i ran faster. The dirt road became muddy and stained my dress with a black color of filth . I stood under and tree and shivered, just two more blocks and I will be home! Isn't this the part where a handsome young prince jumps down from the tree and gives me an umbrella? I closed my eyes and went to walk when something grabbed my hand... "Maria? What are you doing out here? Your going to get sick. Don't you have a coat or something?" I turned around, my prince! "Oh, hello teddy...i was on my way back from the beach when it started to storm and now my dress is soaked and I'm starting to get sniffles...its terrible!"I looked at him as his face was bright red like a tomato, "What's wrong teddy?..." I looked down and you could see right through my clothes, I screamed a bit and quickly turned around, "You should probably go Teddy or you will get a cold!" "Its okay maria...uh...you can have my jacket but quickly...its just hitting the eye of the storm!" I grabbed his coat out of his hands and we both ran out from under the tree. I breathed heavily as we both ran into puddles and jumped across some others. Finally, home. "Here is your coat, and thank you again for your help." I tossed over his coat and put out my hand waiting for his. "Um, no problem maria...i hope your not too sick." he shook my hand and I ran up the stairs to my house, "Run on home Teddy or you will get sick." I slowly shut the door and put my back up against it, "Will do!" I herd him say and the door clicked shut. I looked down at my dress, muddy! Oh so filthy! I quickly ran to my room to try and hide the situation at hand- "Maria! What did you get on your new blouse dress?" I turned around and mother tutted as she put her hand on her face, "Were you out in this rain? I thought I told you to stay in today and work on your algebra." I rubbed the wet hair out of my face, "Well, mother... I was at the beach with ...Alyss and it started to rain...so I decided to go home...but it stormed and I was stuck under a tree...and Teddy helped-" "Who is this teddy? Is he a friend of yours?I don't like my daughters running around with guys I don't know , an introduction would be nice!" I bit my lip, "He's a friend of Alyss, we didn't talk or anything he just gave me his coat...because I was cold and wet."Mother looked at me and sighed, "I don't want you talking to this gentlemen...now go take a bath and be ready for dinner." I nodded and ran into the bathroom. I could hear my mother talking to my father about today...i just want to scream! And on top of that my dress and Teddy...and my life is like the weather! Mother has no right to tell me not to talk to Teddy, he's smart and outgoing...handsome...what am I thinking I can't like him now. Poor maria! I looked into the mirror and all I could see was a dirty child, not pretty, frail, and short. "Its just plain old nonsense thats what it is!" I took off my dress and ran the water. Maybe today meant something...like maybe Teddy loves me! Love is such a big word...or do I love Teddy? I slipped into the hot water and looked up at the ceiling. "You love me? Oh! I never thought this day would come! The ring is so big and beautiful! no...no...A date? I never been on a date? At my age! I know! Am I behind in the girls world today?" I herd a bang at the door, "Stop wasting water and get out! It's dinner time!...and stop talking to yourself." My sister, Veronica, always spoiling my daydreaming. I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Stop talking to yourself..." I sighed as I slipped on my nightgown and ran out into the dining room. "Maria, who's this Teddy?" Father lifted his fork. I slowly sat down and looked around the table, staring eyes. "Just a friend, I thought I told you many times who this boy was." I put a spoonful of squash in my mouth. Father looked at mother and smirked. "Just remember no dating or hanging out with guys." That's it I just want to say something to them on how I feel but...getting in trouble is worse then speaking ones mind. As the food rolled around in my mouth I put together a conclusion! Not to love someone! Not to get married! Not to date the opposite sex! I smiled as I patted my mouth with my napkin, if its a war you want mother and father, its a war you'll get! As jumped off of my seat I headed for my room to write in my diary, "Maria, where are you going?"asked my brother, Thomas, picking up his plate for me to take. I shook my head, "Going to fight for whats right!" I ran down the hallway. "Aren't you too old to play with Dolls?" I herd him yell after. **

**Chpt. 2 **

**~Confessions ...Confessions, Confession?~**

** Well! If all the world is like this then I must be in a nightmare! Not talking to guys once I hit the age of twelve! They must be pure evil, I can see it now! Once I hit the age of fifty I will be able to date...are they that protective! Its not going to stop me...because I love...Teddy. Yes, no! I can't...But, what do I like about him? His personality? Or am I just desperate...trying to show my parents that I am at the perfect age for love...to love...this is harder then I thought. "Maybe your parents will like Devin, hes such a fine gentleman!" I leaned over to my friend Alyss, "But hes so...blah..." I stared past the girls flocking Devin as he tried to sit down. Tall and handsome, love's himself...really not for me. "Just look at all the girls trying to please him with there flowers and chocolates and other things..." I looked across the class room where Teddy was sitting, "Nobody flocking him, hmmm Maria?"Alyss patted my head, "He doesn't seem popular with the lady's" I blushed, "Well that's because the girls...they haven't notice how...lovely and outgoing he can be." For a moment I couldn't breathe, my stomach had gotten butterflies and I sat there. "Whats wrong maria?...ohh..." Alyss sat back and reached in her desk. I looked over at Teddy who raised his eyes out of his book and caught me staring. I quickly turned back ****around, "****I don't suppose you find love right away! I needn't not think about love...there is just no time for it!" Alyss turned toward me, "Your red as a tomato, oh maria...I envy you, I really do, your such a beautiful lady. Who cares what your parents want, like I have said many times-" I interrupted her,"Follow your heart not your head, I know Alyss...but ..." As the teacher walked in I pulled my book out of the desk and placed it in front of me, science. My mind wasn't on the subject! It was all fluttering...I looked slowly over my shoulder, Teddy glanced at me and smiled. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. My heart was pounding out of my chest! I could just die right here! This love which has come over me...where...when did it happen? Have I found it! I can't ... "Maria...pay attention." Alyss whispered in my ear and a chill of "Oops I got caught" came over me, I closed my eyes. After school I had gotten my things from my locker and walked out of the building, it was very windy outside. "Bye bye Alyss! I will call you later!" I waved to my friend as her mother drove off with her in their car. Its nice to have someone pick you up from school, walking is such a strain on my legs. "Maria! Maria, you..you forgot your book!" I whipped around to see Devin running toward me with my book in his hand, "Thank you Devin, now if you please I must get going." I grabbed the book and started to walk, "Wait maria, um can I walk you home?" I stopped walking, he wants to walk me home? But what about all the other girl's why choose me? I patted my dress and kept walking, "I'm fine thank ****you!" Ugh! For being only into himself...hes quite the gentleman. "Maria, how is your family! How are your siblings?" I looked over and he was walking next to me, persistent one aren't you! " They are just fine-" I tripped and landed on my knee, oh how embarrassing! In front of a boy too, I started to laugh. "Well, I never really liked these tights anyway." "Are you okay maria? Your bleeding!" He helped me up as I rubbed my knee and kept walking. "I'm fine, just a scratch!" " Maria." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I blushed to the extreme. He walked closer to me and backed me into a wall, I could tell he was nervous about something because his hand was shaking. "Devin I..." I covered my mouth. "Maria I...I have always loved you. I...I look at you all the time...like I mean your the most gorgeous girl...I have...ever seen." I stood there in shock, what was he going to do to me? A confession of his love to me! Why this is just nonsense! I do not love you, but why am I blushing so hard. "Devin...i really need to get home, if you would just." I pushed him a bit for him to back off and he grabbed my hand, "Why is it so difficult...so many girl's love me...but why not you?" I started shaking, "Devin not now...people are going to see." He grabbed my face with one hand and my hair with the other."But why not let them see, that I would give the world just to be with you. Do you love me or not!" His face was red and puffy, I think he was about to cry! He forced me to kiss him, I quickly shoved him off. "I do not love you!" he put his hands down, "I do not...I...can't love...I.." I bolted ****out of there and ran as fast as I could. Why? I'm not as pretty as the other girl's! I don't have riches or the finest things! Why did he confess to me! That should have been...i stopped running. "No no no!" I started to tear up. My life is so confusing! I looked around and saw the tree where I had been wet and cold, where teddy had given me his coat...how is it...that I treat them so badly? I just want to go somewhere, someplace, where I can be free... I ran again and laid down on my lawn, the green grass soft as ever, my books plopped next to me. I let out a big sigh and reached my hands toward the sky. "He tried to kiss me! Ugh! Gross!" I sat up and shivered, "Its freezing." I stood up and grabbed my books and headed inside. The warmth whooshed passed my face, I could smell mother's pumpkin pie. "Maria? Is that you?" I walked into the kitchen, "Yes mother?" Mother turned from her cooking and looked up and down at me, "Oh maria what happened to your tights?" I swallowed, "I tripped over a rock."She shook her head and went back to her cooking. I ran to my room and put my books back on my bookshelf, "This has been the most interesting day ever!" well, most of it... Buzz! I looked at my phone, Alyss! "Maria! Maria! Tell me! My friend saw you with Devin! Is it true you guys kissed?" my heart stopped. "No! We were just...no I pushed him away! I don't like him! He totally confessed..." I stopped. Well, at least someone likes me...i haven't really thought about that. Maybe this will be good for me to have an admirer...someone who actually cares about me... "Maria? You there?" "Yes! Sorry! ****Anyway, no nothing happened, it was terrible! And I was so uptight I tripped and ripped my tights and banged my knee pretty badly. It was awful..." "Maria, your so lucky! Do you know how many girl's would kill for that to happen to them!" "Thats what I'm afraid of Alyss...they might kill me!" "It will be fine Maria! I have to go, see you tomorrow!" "Okay bye!" I hung up the phone and sighed. I'm so dead, I don't want to go to school tomorrow...i sat on my bed and looked out the window. How do you make a guy love you back?...I shot up and ran out my bedroom. Oh my coat! I turned around and grabbed it from the closet and ran out the front door. "Maria? Where are you going!" yelled my sister, "Nowhere!" I ran down the street and into town. Town, the best place to find what you need! And the bookstore, I love books! Romantic novels, scary fiction! Adventures! The perfect store for my big imagination! But I wasn't going there... "Good evening Maria! how are you on this windy day?" I smiled and shook Lisa's hand, "I'm doing good! How about you? How are the little rascals?" She laughed and put down the broom, "There doing fine, heck were all fine! My husband said he got a raise at work and now were able to pay for every last bill that comes to the house!" I patted my dress and fixed my hair, "That's wonderful news! Got any specials today?" "Now let me think...ah yes! Your favorite! Vanilla cream hot chocolate!" I clapped my hands together and ran inside, "Davey! Lisa said I can have a vanilla on the double!" I jumped on the counter and waved to Davey who was making my favorite drink up already, "Coco de ****la Cafe" the best cafe in town, through all my life I came here to be away from it all! But when I come here I feel at peace nothing could ruin... "Maria!" I slowly turned around, "Teddy?" "Here you go sugar! Vanilla hot chocolate just for you!" I looked back at Davey and smiled, "Thank you so very much! your the best ever!" I slid off of the counter with my drink and walked over toward teddy, "Hi..." I took a sip of my drink."Sit, sit!" Teddy's eyes gazed into mine, like nothing was around me but clouds. I placed my cup on the table, "How are you?" he asked, I blushed. "I'm good! Just fine!" stupid! Stupid! I must sound like an idiot. I took another sip of my drink."Maria...I've been wanting to ask you... a question for some time now..." I looked at him, my heart was racing! What was he going to ask me! Could this be it!**

**Chpt. 3 **

**~Not to mention disgusting!~**

** Just waiting for his question just killed me inside! I sat there, my heart ready to explode! Say it! Say it! "do you like Devin?" he looked absent minded. My brain exploded! Not my heart! "No! Why would you say that?" I chugged down my drink so fast that I only felt the burn after, my eyes started to tear. "OUCH!" I yelled and covered my mouth. Teddy froze in shock , "Are you okay maria?" He went to touch me and I slapped his hand away. It was like slow motion, I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't . "I..." Teddy smiled. "did you burn your mouth?" I frowned, "yes." I couldn't talk, how stupid could I be! "I'm sorry, its my fault, about the question...i didn't mean to lay it out like that." I started to laugh, "its fine and sorry I slapped you...reflexes I guess." what the heck did I just say! Ugh! This is the worst night of my life... "Smile again." he said. I looked at him and blushed, "What do you mean smile?" he blushed. "Um...i..." "I should be going, its getting dark outside.." I quickly stood up and waved at Davey to come get both of our cups, "Can I walk you home? It already is dark outside..." I paused. Walk me home? Teddy isn't like Devin...there is something about him that makes him different from the rest... "Yes I would like that very much...?" he tried not to smile and headed for the door, I put my hands in my coat pocket as he opened the ****door ****for me. I waved to Lisa, "Have a nice evening!" she waved back. We both headed down the road and walked next to each other. Well, this isn't so bad...just the two of us...alone...in the dark... "Maria I..." he was about to say something and I stopped walking. "What is it Teddy." he stopped walking and turned toward me."Who do you love?" I blushed, "Um thats for me to only know..." He nodded and kept walking. I sighed , "Why?" he stopped again and turned around, "No reason...its just...Your red like a tomato." I looked down, "how do you know, its too dark to see..." I pouted and crossed my arms. He laughed,"because every time you look at me you turn red." he walked up to me. My heart jumped and I felt like dieing. "Well, you turn red too..." "No I don't...guys don't blush!" he smiled and rubbed his neck. I looked up at him, his nose red from the cold. He seemed to be forcing himself not to smile. I put my hand on his face, it was so cold. He turned red right away and I smiled. I always wanted this to happen! Like in one of those fairy tales! Just Teddy and I. Together... "See your blushing right now." I quickly added. We gazed at each other for a long time...Wait! What am I doing? I need to stop! But how! I quickly put my hand down and put my back to him. "I need to go now." He grabbed my hand. I didn't move and closed my eyes. "Do you love me?" I herd him say, I opened my eyes... "No..." I whispered. I felt a warm body up against mine and hands rapped around my arms. I felt Teddy's head wresting on my shoulder, I couldn't move. It was the most greatest feeling in ****the ****world. My prince! My secret I cannot tell you, I have longed for this day! But I cannot love you... "Teddy..." **

** When I got home I put my coat in the closet and headed for my room, my Father stopped me. "Where were you?" I smiled, "In the clouds." He tutted "Enough with your imagination, your a young lady, you shouldn't be thinking about silly nonsense like that." I shrugged and ran into my room. Yes it may be silly to imagine things...but what happened tonight was no dream. The way he hugged me... I twirled around and plopped on my bed, I love you Teddy! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me! "Turn off the lights maria and go to sleep!" I stuck my tongue out at the door and opened my dresser. I put on my nightgown and ran into bed. "I hope tomorrow goes well!" I turned off the light and closed my eyes. **

** When I woke the next day I wanted to do something different! Not like me but something that I should have done a long time ago! I got dressed and ran into the kitchen, "Why are you In such a good mood today?" asked my brother. I jumped, "Because... I am in love!" he laughed, "with who? A cartoon character." I ****held back my hand ready to punch his face."No! Of course not!" I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, Saturday! I love Saturdays! "I love Saturdays!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "if you yell any louder you might break my eardrum!" I looked next to me, "Oh Alyss! You must know what happened last night!" Alyss smirked and nudged me, "Did you kiss Devin? He was looking for you yesterday." I crossed my arms, "well he must be desperate! I have no interest in kissing him..." "Then who! Tell me what happened last night?" I laughed, "Oh nothing really! just that Teddy is falling in love with me!" Alyss screamed, "Oh my goodness! Tell the dogs, the cats, the fish! Girl you found love!" "Hold on...i told him...he asked me if he loved me...and I said no." Alyss stopped being excited, "You said no?" I crossed my arms, "I can't love anyone...my parents." "Who cares about your parents! He loves you! And obviously he wants to be with you if he asked you that question!" I moaned and sighed. "I do! I do! I do!" Alyss put her hand on my shoulder,"Then tell him! Tell him you love him!" I raised my chin and swallowed, "Teddy I love you! I love you so much! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" "Maria..." Alyss pointed behind me, I turned around, "what?-" Teddy stood there with a scarf around his neck and a book in his hand. All my excitement dropped and my heart exploded...but not in a good way! "Teddy!" I blushed, "You love me?" Alyss looked at me and winked, "your not helping..." I whispered to her. I looked at Teddy who smiled, it was so big his white teeth almost blinded me. "I meant! I ****said...I..." Stuck! I'm trapped! In this situation the best thing to do is run! I bolted into the forest, "Maria!" I herd Alyss yell after me. I just kept running. My head hit something-... I opened my eyes the sun was almost setting, "They didn't even look for me!" I stood up slowly and looked around, "Worst comes to worst...I'm lost...but nothing is going to eat me!" I laughed and it made an echo in the darkness. Okay I'm starting to get really scared! I started to walk, then faster, then I ran. This was a bad idea. I stepped over twigs that snapped and the forest was making weird noises. I herd something behind me and it gave me the chills. "I need to get out of here!" I ran as fast as I could through the forest and tripped. Flat on my face. I hurt my leg really bad, like I had sprained it or something, "Oh no! This is like one of my books! Where the girl gets lost and then a guy comes and rescues her! but wait this is reality nones going to." Something is on my shoulder... I screamed, "Maria its me! Teddy!" I turned around and started to cry. "I was so scared, It just popped out of the bushes it tried to eat me!" "Your fine!" Teddy hugged me tight. I rubbed my face and looked at him. "Why did you run away?" I blushed at the situation, realizing what he is doing to me and that I'm crying over nothing. "Well...you caught me off guard...I-" He leaned over and kissed me just as the sun vanished under the trees. His lips were like soft rose petals, his hands ran through my hair, this was the happiest day of my life... I pushed him away, "I can't love you." He grabbed my arm, "Why not?" I rubbed my ****face, "Because my parents won't allow me to like a boy...and-and I just kissed one!" I touched one of the trees and slid down it. "But who cares, if you love someone, then do so..." Teddy picked me back up, "Let's get you home..." we walked out of the forest and down the street, "I love you so much, I just didn't have the courage to tell you..." Teddy grabbed my hand and held it, "I will do anything for you to love me, I care about you so much maria." I smiled, "But how will we be together...my parents." "It will be our secret." he tightened his grip and smiled. "Okay..." As I walked up to my house, I could smell the burning of wood, I looked at Teddy with his red nose and his dark brown eyes, his black hair all messed up. "You have a goodnight maria." he rubbed his hands together. I waved at him, I smiled and patted my dress."You too Teddy." I opened my house door and slipped in, I ran to the window and saw Teddy walk away. So handsome I could die!**

**Chpt. 4**

**~A lunch or a move?~**

** I finally found true love, without a doubt my eyes are set on the most gorgeous boy in school. Its just like in the comic books! He has swept me of off my feet, for him I will be the best girlfriend ever! "A-a pair of gloves for him!" Alyss laughed, "It's not funny! When it gets cold outside he will have something from me to keep him warm!" I twirled around in the school hallway, "lover girl, what do you think he'll give you?" Alyss leaned up against the locker. I paused and smiled, "Oh I wonder!" "Maria!" I looked down the hallway and saw Teddy running toward me, "Teddy!" He hugged me so hard I felt my back crack, "Maria, I made us both lunches! And I got you a lollipop! " I grabbed the candy and smiled, "Aren't you the best!" the lunches looked delicious! "Let's go eat outside, I will talk to you later Alyss!" she waved at me and we both ran down the hallway, "Maria! Oh I miss you so!" "Suck it up boy!" I herd Devin and Alyss fight but all I could see was Teddy's smile. We ran outside and Teddy had a picnic blanket on the grass, I gasped and tackled him, "you did this for me?" "yes! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me!" we looked at each other, I blushed as I put the lollipop in my mouth. We sat down and I leaned over toward him, "Teddy..." I shoved the lollipop in his mouth. We both laughed. I sat back down and opened my lunch, this is the best ever! Handmade lunch from a prince! I looked at him, his uniform shirt untucked, well...almost a prince. A blueberry muffin, strawberries, toast and jam! He glanced at me,"Your smile, I love your smile, when I make you happy it fills me with joy." I took a bite out of the muffin and he ate his, "Your such a good cook!" I clapped my hands. Wouldn't it be lovely if I could spend my whole life with him...but I'm only sixteen...**

** As the school year went on Teddy and I were together without the parents knowing, not even my brother or sister knew. I was doing something wrong and I kinda felt guilty about it. As we sat on a bench outside of Coco De la Cafe, Teddy holding my hand, I wondered what it would be like if my parents did know I was dating a guy. Would they scream at me, put me in a cage, lock me up, sentence me to death. I swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" Teddy nudged me. I looked at him, "Yeah I'm okay...what if I told my parents...about us, its wrong that your parents know about me and mine not about you." Teddy sighed and put his arms around me, "I think telling them would break us up, but that might not be true...if they see that we care about each other then...tell them." I turned my head and saw Alyss bolting toward me, "Maria! Maria!" she put her hand on my leg and fell to the ground. "What's wrong Alyss?" I blankly stared, Alyss frowned, "Why is there a sale sign outside your house?"I jolted out of my seat! A for sale sign? Am I moving! I ran for my house, in the distance I could see a large truck, "Mother! What's going on?" I ran up to my mother who was sweeping the porch, "Maria, did your sister tell you that we are...going to move...to Berlin." I put my hand on my forehead, right when everything was going smoothly and now this? So abrupt, so soon! Too quick. "What about my friends? my school?my...my..." My mother rested her hands on my shoulders, "A boarding school sounds lovely doesn't it? And you will make new friends!" I knelt down on the ground , and looked over at Teddy and Alyss who were standing there the whole time. It seemed like everything stopped, aren't I being too dramatic? What if you didn't know you were moving so far away from your loved one and your best friend...what would you do? I could see Teddy start to cry, as Alyss was already doing so. I stood up and walked inside the house, empty as empty could get. I slid down the door and grabbed my knees, I don't want to move.**

** Berlin? Berlin...moving to Berlin...Germany. Its December 20****th**** and I'm not staying with Teddy for Christmas. New school? New friends? For father's job my mother said . I'm going to miss the Apple pies, the Vanilla Chocolate drinks, the ****beach, how terrible school was...A new adventure is waiting for me, I have to be brave and go with it. As the truck unloaded on the Train, Teddy and Alyss stood next to me on the platform. "Tell me your not going, your staying Maria, God damn it your staying."I touched Teddy's face, "I love you more then the sun and the sky and the stars, I will never forget you..." Teddy's eyes darkened, tears pooled out of his eyes and onto my hand, I smiled and tried to be strong for him. "You can't just leave me maria, you can't go... What about us, what about me!" I grabbed Teddy's hand and placed it on my chest, "You will always be in here no matter what happens." I kissed him and wiped his eyes. I turned to Alyss and sighed. Alyss sobbed so loud, "Maria! Maria! My dear friend! Don't leave me!" I rapped my arm's around my friend and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my best friend, I have all the pictures of us, through kindergarten. You will remain my dear friend until we meet again." She looked up and put her hands through my hair, "Follow your heart not your head." I smiled and I grabbed my bags. "All Aboard!" the conductor cried out . My family ran on the train and I was the last one. I turned around and saw Teddy, his face red, his nose running, his eyes dripping with tears. Goodbye my friends, goodbye my lovely town, goodbye my one true love. I will be back! Just a lot older and more mature...still I wonder...if I had told my family about Teddy...would we have been still moving. I saw teddy running toward me, "Maria I have something for you..." he slowly put a necklace around my head. ****"please don't loose this." I smiled. A silver locket with the initials "T & M" "I won't." I ran onto the train as the whistle blew. I ran into the coach and looked out one of the windows, goodbye my family. As the Train sped away farther from my beloved friends, my heart was broken. My Father placed a hand on me, "Just think of how happy we will be once we get there." I turned toward the window and played with the locket. As the sky grew darker and darker it began to snow, I pressed my face up against the glass and imagined the smell of the Cafe. Coffee beans, Hot chocolate...Davey and Lisa...Devin. I laughed at the fact of Devin being in love with me. I wonder what its going to be like in Berlin? A boarding school...lucky me...making new friends is going to be hard. Just plain old nonsense. "Where did you get that necklace?" I herd my sister say, I shoved it in my dress. "Nowhere...nobody gave it to me either." She smirked, "A boy, your too young to have a boyfriend...when I was your age...well I did have a boyfriend but...your too immature to have one." I stood up and clenched my fist, "No. its not true."**

** Through all the pain and sorrow, through all the friendships...i just want a normal life. To be able to love someone, that is the biggest thing for me. I want to be respected! To live a life worth living! I miss my beloved Teddy and my dear friend Alyss...I guess things have to keep moving on. Its just nonsense...i broke that promise when I told myself not to love. I need to worry about other people and not of myself. In Berlin, there will be people who need my friendship, and if ****that is true I will make the best of it! **** I will make a new beginning and a new adventure! Yes! This adventure is my new beginning! Making a fresh new start...but I will never forget my old life. My family can be rough to get along with, but I love them, there the only family I have. Between two eyes? Th****ey blink together, they move together, they cry together, they see things together and they sleep together but they never see each other..that's what's friendship ! but I still don't get it...**


	4. A lunch or a move?

**~Between Two Eyes~**

**by Mary Fairchild**

**Chpt. 1 **

**~Love is like a dieing skunk bleh!~**

** I don't like all this tension in the house, its very disturbing. Father and Mother both yapping on about who does what to take care of the family! Its just plain old nonsense! If I were to have a house of my own I wouldn't spend so much time blabbing about things...but I guess since I'm only 16, I must say, being the youngest child is the worst possible thing to happen to you! I wish I could escape the daily routines of life and go on an adventure, like the ones in video games or in those cartoon series, like Fairy tale or Eureka Seven! oh that would be the best thing to happen to me...but those are just made up stories...i for one need to go on an adventure! "Can't you smell it in the ocean air! Pirates and treasure! Mermaids and far off places where the mind can open up and be free!" I fell on the warm sand with my legs apart and my hands moving in and out of the little pebbles, the sun blazing down, as goes to show I might have a dark tan by the end of the day! "Stop it with your out-of-this-world imagination and come back to earth! Mermaids aren't real! Have you been talking to that boy lately?" I stood slowly up and peered toward the sun with my hand above my eyes, "Alyss, not only does he have a big imagination he has smarts too..." My friend walked over to me and put her hand on my heart then on my head, "Think with your heart not your head! You seem interested in him...is he a romantic interest to you?" I paused and put my hand on her shoulder, "He is not as lovely as the men in the fairy tales Alyss! Just think of him as a brother to me! I am still young and my longing for the right guy will turn up eventually." Alyss started to laugh, "With your imagination I'm sure he will!" I chased her down to the edge of the water, as I slipped my foot in the cold ocean I could feel the salt go in between my toes, my white dress flying about my legs as I try to hold it down. Not knowing who your truly in love with is a terrible feeling whether your not aloud to love when your the baby of the family or just because your confused if you should love someone now and then. The best place when I find happiness is doing what I love best and being alone from the daily life of ...people. "I don't suppose you have a crush on him too Alyss?" I felt a splash of cold water on my arm and looked over, her face bright red and her hands on her hips. "Why would you ask such a thing?the person I like lives far away and once I get out of this place, I'm heading straight for him!" I giggled as I splashed her back, "Is that the guy who used to win every challenge the teacher would give him? You two look splendid together! Its a shame he lives so far-away!" "Hes the only one I love, and when your my age you might actually have the feeling of love..." I clenched my teeth and said not one word, I do feel love but I haven't any idea who I love...being not able to date or love someone like the other girl's...it just confuses me when mother and father say that I'm a young lady...am I? Or am I not? They should make up there mind on what child they are raising! Let me love someone...no I'm too young...but I'm a young lady...shouldn't I date? "Maria? Are you okay?you seem to be spacing." I looked at Alyss and smiled, " Yes Alyss I'm fine, its almost dark I should probably get back home." I hugged my friend and ran up to the fence that parts the sand from the houses. I waved goodbye and ran down the dirt road. I smelt rain, and it started to get cloudy. "Blast! Rain...it was so beautiful outside, and no umbrella! Could this get any worse-" A loud boom shot through the air as my heart gave a leap in my chest, the sky split and down came the rain. "My white dress!" If I knew it was going to rain I would have worn a darker dress...i ran faster. The dirt road became muddy and stained my dress with a black color of filth . I stood under and tree and shivered, just two more blocks and I will be home! Isn't this the part where a handsome young prince jumps down from the tree and gives me an umbrella? I closed my eyes and went to walk when something grabbed my hand... "Maria? What are you doing out here? Your going to get sick. Don't you have a coat or something?" I turned around, my prince! "Oh, hello teddy...i was on my way back from the beach when it started to storm and now my dress is soaked and I'm starting to get sniffles...its terrible!"I looked at him as his face was bright red like a tomato, "What's wrong teddy?..." I looked down and you could see right through my clothes, I screamed a bit and quickly turned around, "You should probably go Teddy or you will get a cold!" "Its okay maria...uh...you can have my jacket but quickly...its just hitting the eye of the storm!" I grabbed his coat out of his hands and we both ran out from under the tree. I breathed heavily as we both ran into puddles and jumped across some others. Finally, home. "Here is your coat, and thank you again for your help." I tossed over his coat and put out my hand waiting for his. "Um, no problem maria...i hope your not too sick." he shook my hand and I ran up the stairs to my house, "Run on home Teddy or you will get sick." I slowly shut the door and put my back up against it, "Will do!" I herd him say and the door clicked shut. I looked down at my dress, muddy! Oh so filthy! I quickly ran to my room to try and hide the situation at hand- "Maria! What did you get on your new blouse dress?" I turned around and mother tutted as she put her hand on her face, "Were you out in this rain? I thought I told you to stay in today and work on your algebra." I rubbed the wet hair out of my face, "Well, mother... I was at the beach with ...Alyss and it started to rain...so I decided to go home...but it stormed and I was stuck under a tree...and Teddy helped-" "Who is this teddy? Is he a friend of yours?I don't like my daughters running around with guys I don't know , an introduction would be nice!" I bit my lip, "He's a friend of Alyss, we didn't talk or anything he just gave me his coat...because I was cold and wet."Mother looked at me and sighed, "I don't want you talking to this gentlemen...now go take a bath and be ready for dinner." I nodded and ran into the bathroom. I could hear my mother talking to my father about today...i just want to scream! And on top of that my dress and Teddy...and my life is like the weather! Mother has no right to tell me not to talk to Teddy, he's smart and outgoing...handsome...what am I thinking I can't like him now. Poor maria! I looked into the mirror and all I could see was a dirty child, not pretty, frail, and short. "Its just plain old nonsense thats what it is!" I took off my dress and ran the water. Maybe today meant something...like maybe Teddy loves me! Love is such a big word...or do I love Teddy? I slipped into the hot water and looked up at the ceiling. "You love me? Oh! I never thought this day would come! The ring is so big and beautiful! no...no...A date? I never been on a date? At my age! I know! Am I behind in the girls world today?" I herd a bang at the door, "Stop wasting water and get out! It's dinner time!...and stop talking to yourself." My sister, Veronica, always spoiling my daydreaming. I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Stop talking to yourself..." I sighed as I slipped on my nightgown and ran out into the dining room. "Maria, who's this Teddy?" Father lifted his fork. I slowly sat down and looked around the table, staring eyes. "Just a friend, I thought I told you many times who this boy was." I put a spoonful of squash in my mouth. Father looked at mother and smirked. "Just remember no dating or hanging out with guys." That's it I just want to say something to them on how I feel but...getting in trouble is worse then speaking ones mind. As the food rolled around in my mouth I put together a conclusion! Not to love someone! Not to get married! Not to date the opposite sex! I smiled as I patted my mouth with my napkin, if its a war you want mother and father, its a war you'll get! As jumped off of my seat I headed for my room to write in my diary, "Maria, where are you going?"asked my brother, Thomas, picking up his plate for me to take. I shook my head, "Going to fight for whats right!" I ran down the hallway. "Aren't you too old to play with Dolls?" I herd him yell after. **

**Chpt. 2 **

**~Confessions ...Confessions, Confession?~**

** Well! If all the world is like this then I must be in a nightmare! Not talking to guys once I hit the age of twelve! They must be pure evil, I can see it now! Once I hit the age of fifty I will be able to date...are they that protective! Its not going to stop me...because I love...Teddy. Yes, no! I can't...But, what do I like about him? His personality? Or am I just desperate...trying to show my parents that I am at the perfect age for love...to love...this is harder then I thought. "Maybe your parents will like Devin, hes such a fine gentleman!" I leaned over to my friend Alyss, "But hes so...blah..." I stared past the girls flocking Devin as he tried to sit down. Tall and handsome, love's himself...really not for me. "Just look at all the girls trying to please him with there flowers and chocolates and other things..." I looked across the class room where Teddy was sitting, "Nobody flocking him, hmmm Maria?"Alyss patted my head, "He doesn't seem popular with the lady's" I blushed, "Well that's because the girls...they haven't notice how...lovely and outgoing he can be." For a moment I couldn't breathe, my stomach had gotten butterflies and I sat there. "Whats wrong maria?...ohh..." Alyss sat back and reached in her desk. I looked over at Teddy who raised his eyes out of his book and caught me staring. I quickly turned back ****around, "****I don't suppose you find love right away! I needn't not think about love...there is just no time for it!" Alyss turned toward me, "Your red as a tomato, oh maria...I envy you, I really do, your such a beautiful lady. Who cares what your parents want, like I have said many times-" I interrupted her,"Follow your heart not your head, I know Alyss...but ..." As the teacher walked in I pulled my book out of the desk and placed it in front of me, science. My mind wasn't on the subject! It was all fluttering...I looked slowly over my shoulder, Teddy glanced at me and smiled. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. My heart was pounding out of my chest! I could just die right here! This love which has come over me...where...when did it happen? Have I found it! I can't ... "Maria...pay attention." Alyss whispered in my ear and a chill of "Oops I got caught" came over me, I closed my eyes. After school I had gotten my things from my locker and walked out of the building, it was very windy outside. "Bye bye Alyss! I will call you later!" I waved to my friend as her mother drove off with her in their car. Its nice to have someone pick you up from school, walking is such a strain on my legs. "Maria! Maria, you..you forgot your book!" I whipped around to see Devin running toward me with my book in his hand, "Thank you Devin, now if you please I must get going." I grabbed the book and started to walk, "Wait maria, um can I walk you home?" I stopped walking, he wants to walk me home? But what about all the other girl's why choose me? I patted my dress and kept walking, "I'm fine thank ****you!" Ugh! For being only into himself...hes quite the gentleman. "Maria, how is your family! How are your siblings?" I looked over and he was walking next to me, persistent one aren't you! " They are just fine-" I tripped and landed on my knee, oh how embarrassing! In front of a boy too, I started to laugh. "Well, I never really liked these tights anyway." "Are you okay maria? Your bleeding!" He helped me up as I rubbed my knee and kept walking. "I'm fine, just a scratch!" " Maria." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I blushed to the extreme. He walked closer to me and backed me into a wall, I could tell he was nervous about something because his hand was shaking. "Devin I..." I covered my mouth. "Maria I...I have always loved you. I...I look at you all the time...like I mean your the most gorgeous girl...I have...ever seen." I stood there in shock, what was he going to do to me? A confession of his love to me! Why this is just nonsense! I do not love you, but why am I blushing so hard. "Devin...i really need to get home, if you would just." I pushed him a bit for him to back off and he grabbed my hand, "Why is it so difficult...so many girl's love me...but why not you?" I started shaking, "Devin not now...people are going to see." He grabbed my face with one hand and my hair with the other."But why not let them see, that I would give the world just to be with you. Do you love me or not!" His face was red and puffy, I think he was about to cry! He forced me to kiss him, I quickly shoved him off. "I do not love you!" he put his hands down, "I do not...I...can't love...I.." I bolted ****out of there and ran as fast as I could. Why? I'm not as pretty as the other girl's! I don't have riches or the finest things! Why did he confess to me! That should have been...i stopped running. "No no no!" I started to tear up. My life is so confusing! I looked around and saw the tree where I had been wet and cold, where teddy had given me his coat...how is it...that I treat them so badly? I just want to go somewhere, someplace, where I can be free... I ran again and laid down on my lawn, the green grass soft as ever, my books plopped next to me. I let out a big sigh and reached my hands toward the sky. "He tried to kiss me! Ugh! Gross!" I sat up and shivered, "Its freezing." I stood up and grabbed my books and headed inside. The warmth whooshed passed my face, I could smell mother's pumpkin pie. "Maria? Is that you?" I walked into the kitchen, "Yes mother?" Mother turned from her cooking and looked up and down at me, "Oh maria what happened to your tights?" I swallowed, "I tripped over a rock."She shook her head and went back to her cooking. I ran to my room and put my books back on my bookshelf, "This has been the most interesting day ever!" well, most of it... Buzz! I looked at my phone, Alyss! "Maria! Maria! Tell me! My friend saw you with Devin! Is it true you guys kissed?" my heart stopped. "No! We were just...no I pushed him away! I don't like him! He totally confessed..." I stopped. Well, at least someone likes me...i haven't really thought about that. Maybe this will be good for me to have an admirer...someone who actually cares about me... "Maria? You there?" "Yes! Sorry! ****Anyway, no nothing happened, it was terrible! And I was so uptight I tripped and ripped my tights and banged my knee pretty badly. It was awful..." "Maria, your so lucky! Do you know how many girl's would kill for that to happen to them!" "Thats what I'm afraid of Alyss...they might kill me!" "It will be fine Maria! I have to go, see you tomorrow!" "Okay bye!" I hung up the phone and sighed. I'm so dead, I don't want to go to school tomorrow...i sat on my bed and looked out the window. How do you make a guy love you back?...I shot up and ran out my bedroom. Oh my coat! I turned around and grabbed it from the closet and ran out the front door. "Maria? Where are you going!" yelled my sister, "Nowhere!" I ran down the street and into town. Town, the best place to find what you need! And the bookstore, I love books! Romantic novels, scary fiction! Adventures! The perfect store for my big imagination! But I wasn't going there... "Good evening Maria! how are you on this windy day?" I smiled and shook Lisa's hand, "I'm doing good! How about you? How are the little rascals?" She laughed and put down the broom, "There doing fine, heck were all fine! My husband said he got a raise at work and now were able to pay for every last bill that comes to the house!" I patted my dress and fixed my hair, "That's wonderful news! Got any specials today?" "Now let me think...ah yes! Your favorite! Vanilla cream hot chocolate!" I clapped my hands together and ran inside, "Davey! Lisa said I can have a vanilla on the double!" I jumped on the counter and waved to Davey who was making my favorite drink up already, "Coco de ****la Cafe" the best cafe in town, through all my life I came here to be away from it all! But when I come here I feel at peace nothing could ruin... "Maria!" I slowly turned around, "Teddy?" "Here you go sugar! Vanilla hot chocolate just for you!" I looked back at Davey and smiled, "Thank you so very much! your the best ever!" I slid off of the counter with my drink and walked over toward teddy, "Hi..." I took a sip of my drink."Sit, sit!" Teddy's eyes gazed into mine, like nothing was around me but clouds. I placed my cup on the table, "How are you?" he asked, I blushed. "I'm good! Just fine!" stupid! Stupid! I must sound like an idiot. I took another sip of my drink."Maria...I've been wanting to ask you... a question for some time now..." I looked at him, my heart was racing! What was he going to ask me! Could this be it!**

**Chpt. 3 **

**~Not to mention disgusting!~**

** Just waiting for his question just killed me inside! I sat there, my heart ready to explode! Say it! Say it! "do you like Devin?" he looked absent minded. My brain exploded! Not my heart! "No! Why would you say that?" I chugged down my drink so fast that I only felt the burn after, my eyes started to tear. "OUCH!" I yelled and covered my mouth. Teddy froze in shock , "Are you okay maria?" He went to touch me and I slapped his hand away. It was like slow motion, I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't . "I..." Teddy smiled. "did you burn your mouth?" I frowned, "yes." I couldn't talk, how stupid could I be! "I'm sorry, its my fault, about the question...i didn't mean to lay it out like that." I started to laugh, "its fine and sorry I slapped you...reflexes I guess." what the heck did I just say! Ugh! This is the worst night of my life... "Smile again." he said. I looked at him and blushed, "What do you mean smile?" he blushed. "Um...i..." "I should be going, its getting dark outside.." I quickly stood up and waved at Davey to come get both of our cups, "Can I walk you home? It already is dark outside..." I paused. Walk me home? Teddy isn't like Devin...there is something about him that makes him different from the rest... "Yes I would like that very much...?" he tried not to smile and headed for the door, I put my hands in my coat pocket as he opened the ****door ****for me. I waved to Lisa, "Have a nice evening!" she waved back. We both headed down the road and walked next to each other. Well, this isn't so bad...just the two of us...alone...in the dark... "Maria I..." he was about to say something and I stopped walking. "What is it Teddy." he stopped walking and turned toward me."Who do you love?" I blushed, "Um thats for me to only know..." He nodded and kept walking. I sighed , "Why?" he stopped again and turned around, "No reason...its just...Your red like a tomato." I looked down, "how do you know, its too dark to see..." I pouted and crossed my arms. He laughed,"because every time you look at me you turn red." he walked up to me. My heart jumped and I felt like dieing. "Well, you turn red too..." "No I don't...guys don't blush!" he smiled and rubbed his neck. I looked up at him, his nose red from the cold. He seemed to be forcing himself not to smile. I put my hand on his face, it was so cold. He turned red right away and I smiled. I always wanted this to happen! Like in one of those fairy tales! Just Teddy and I. Together... "See your blushing right now." I quickly added. We gazed at each other for a long time...Wait! What am I doing? I need to stop! But how! I quickly put my hand down and put my back to him. "I need to go now." He grabbed my hand. I didn't move and closed my eyes. "Do you love me?" I herd him say, I opened my eyes... "No..." I whispered. I felt a warm body up against mine and hands rapped around my arms. I felt Teddy's head wresting on my shoulder, I couldn't move. It was the most greatest feeling in ****the ****world. My prince! My secret I cannot tell you, I have longed for this day! But I cannot love you... "Teddy..." **

** When I got home I put my coat in the closet and headed for my room, my Father stopped me. "Where were you?" I smiled, "In the clouds." He tutted "Enough with your imagination, your a young lady, you shouldn't be thinking about silly nonsense like that." I shrugged and ran into my room. Yes it may be silly to imagine things...but what happened tonight was no dream. The way he hugged me... I twirled around and plopped on my bed, I love you Teddy! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me! "Turn off the lights maria and go to sleep!" I stuck my tongue out at the door and opened my dresser. I put on my nightgown and ran into bed. "I hope tomorrow goes well!" I turned off the light and closed my eyes. **

** When I woke the next day I wanted to do something different! Not like me but something that I should have done a long time ago! I got dressed and ran into the kitchen, "Why are you In such a good mood today?" asked my brother. I jumped, "Because... I am in love!" he laughed, "with who? A cartoon character." I ****held back my hand ready to punch his face."No! Of course not!" I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, Saturday! I love Saturdays! "I love Saturdays!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "if you yell any louder you might break my eardrum!" I looked next to me, "Oh Alyss! You must know what happened last night!" Alyss smirked and nudged me, "Did you kiss Devin? He was looking for you yesterday." I crossed my arms, "well he must be desperate! I have no interest in kissing him..." "Then who! Tell me what happened last night?" I laughed, "Oh nothing really! just that Teddy is falling in love with me!" Alyss screamed, "Oh my goodness! Tell the dogs, the cats, the fish! Girl you found love!" "Hold on...i told him...he asked me if he loved me...and I said no." Alyss stopped being excited, "You said no?" I crossed my arms, "I can't love anyone...my parents." "Who cares about your parents! He loves you! And obviously he wants to be with you if he asked you that question!" I moaned and sighed. "I do! I do! I do!" Alyss put her hand on my shoulder,"Then tell him! Tell him you love him!" I raised my chin and swallowed, "Teddy I love you! I love you so much! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" "Maria..." Alyss pointed behind me, I turned around, "what?-" Teddy stood there with a scarf around his neck and a book in his hand. All my excitement dropped and my heart exploded...but not in a good way! "Teddy!" I blushed, "You love me?" Alyss looked at me and winked, "your not helping..." I whispered to her. I looked at Teddy who smiled, it was so big his white teeth almost blinded me. "I meant! I ****said...I..." Stuck! I'm trapped! In this situation the best thing to do is run! I bolted into the forest, "Maria!" I herd Alyss yell after me. I just kept running. My head hit something-... I opened my eyes the sun was almost setting, "They didn't even look for me!" I stood up slowly and looked around, "Worst comes to worst...I'm lost...but nothing is going to eat me!" I laughed and it made an echo in the darkness. Okay I'm starting to get really scared! I started to walk, then faster, then I ran. This was a bad idea. I stepped over twigs that snapped and the forest was making weird noises. I herd something behind me and it gave me the chills. "I need to get out of here!" I ran as fast as I could through the forest and tripped. Flat on my face. I hurt my leg really bad, like I had sprained it or something, "Oh no! This is like one of my books! Where the girl gets lost and then a guy comes and rescues her! but wait this is reality nones going to." Something is on my shoulder... I screamed, "Maria its me! Teddy!" I turned around and started to cry. "I was so scared, It just popped out of the bushes it tried to eat me!" "Your fine!" Teddy hugged me tight. I rubbed my face and looked at him. "Why did you run away?" I blushed at the situation, realizing what he is doing to me and that I'm crying over nothing. "Well...you caught me off guard...I-" He leaned over and kissed me just as the sun vanished under the trees. His lips were like soft rose petals, his hands ran through my hair, this was the happiest day of my life... I pushed him away, "I can't love you." He grabbed my arm, "Why not?" I rubbed my ****face, "Because my parents won't allow me to like a boy...and-and I just kissed one!" I touched one of the trees and slid down it. "But who cares, if you love someone, then do so..." Teddy picked me back up, "Let's get you home..." we walked out of the forest and down the street, "I love you so much, I just didn't have the courage to tell you..." Teddy grabbed my hand and held it, "I will do anything for you to love me, I care about you so much maria." I smiled, "But how will we be together...my parents." "It will be our secret." he tightened his grip and smiled. "Okay..." As I walked up to my house, I could smell the burning of wood, I looked at Teddy with his red nose and his dark brown eyes, his black hair all messed up. "You have a goodnight maria." he rubbed his hands together. I waved at him, I smiled and patted my dress."You too Teddy." I opened my house door and slipped in, I ran to the window and saw Teddy walk away. So handsome I could die!**

**Chpt. 4**

**~A lunch or a move?~**

** I finally found true love, without a doubt my eyes are set on the most gorgeous boy in school. Its just like in the comic books! He has swept me of off my feet, for him I will be the best girlfriend ever! "A-a pair of gloves for him!" Alyss laughed, "It's not funny! When it gets cold outside he will have something from me to keep him warm!" I twirled around in the school hallway, "lover girl, what do you think he'll give you?" Alyss leaned up against the locker. I paused and smiled, "Oh I wonder!" "Maria!" I looked down the hallway and saw Teddy running toward me, "Teddy!" He hugged me so hard I felt my back crack, "Maria, I made us both lunches! And I got you a lollipop! " I grabbed the candy and smiled, "Aren't you the best!" the lunches looked delicious! "Let's go eat outside, I will talk to you later Alyss!" she waved at me and we both ran down the hallway, "Maria! Oh I miss you so!" "Suck it up boy!" I herd Devin and Alyss fight but all I could see was Teddy's smile. We ran outside and Teddy had a picnic blanket on the grass, I gasped and tackled him, "you did this for me?" "yes! Your the best thing that's ever happened to me!" we looked at each other, I blushed as I put the lollipop in my mouth. We sat down and I leaned over toward him, "Teddy..." I shoved the lollipop in his mouth. We both laughed. I sat back down and opened my lunch, this is the best ever! Handmade lunch from a prince! I looked at him, his uniform shirt untucked, well...almost a prince. A blueberry muffin, strawberries, toast and jam! He glanced at me,"Your smile, I love your smile, when I make you happy it fills me with joy." I took a bite out of the muffin and he ate his, "Your such a good cook!" I clapped my hands. Wouldn't it be lovely if I could spend my whole life with him...but I'm only sixteen...**

** As the school year went on Teddy and I were together without the parents knowing, not even my brother or sister knew. I was doing something wrong and I kinda felt guilty about it. As we sat on a bench outside of Coco De la Cafe, Teddy holding my hand, I wondered what it would be like if my parents did know I was dating a guy. Would they scream at me, put me in a cage, lock me up, sentence me to death. I swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" Teddy nudged me. I looked at him, "Yeah I'm okay...what if I told my parents...about us, its wrong that your parents know about me and mine not about you." Teddy sighed and put his arms around me, "I think telling them would break us up, but that might not be true...if they see that we care about each other then...tell them." I turned my head and saw Alyss bolting toward me, "Maria! Maria!" she put her hand on my leg and fell to the ground. "What's wrong Alyss?" I blankly stared, Alyss frowned, "Why is there a sale sign outside your house?"I jolted out of my seat! A for sale sign? Am I moving! I ran for my house, in the distance I could see a large truck, "Mother! What's going on?" I ran up to my mother who was sweeping the porch, "Maria, did your sister tell you that we are...going to move...to Berlin." I put my hand on my forehead, right when everything was going smoothly and now this? So abrupt, so soon! Too quick. "What about my friends? my school?my...my..." My mother rested her hands on my shoulders, "A boarding school sounds lovely doesn't it? And you will make new friends!" I knelt down on the ground , and looked over at Teddy and Alyss who were standing there the whole time. It seemed like everything stopped, aren't I being too dramatic? What if you didn't know you were moving so far away from your loved one and your best friend...what would you do? I could see Teddy start to cry, as Alyss was already doing so. I stood up and walked inside the house, empty as empty could get. I slid down the door and grabbed my knees, I don't want to move.**

** Berlin? Berlin...moving to Berlin...Germany. Its December 20****th**** and I'm not staying with Teddy for Christmas. New school? New friends? For father's job my mother said . I'm going to miss the Apple pies, the Vanilla Chocolate drinks, the ****beach, how terrible school was...A new adventure is waiting for me, I have to be brave and go with it. As the truck unloaded on the Train, Teddy and Alyss stood next to me on the platform. "Tell me your not going, your staying Maria, God damn it your staying."I touched Teddy's face, "I love you more then the sun and the sky and the stars, I will never forget you..." Teddy's eyes darkened, tears pooled out of his eyes and onto my hand, I smiled and tried to be strong for him. "You can't just leave me maria, you can't go... What about us, what about me!" I grabbed Teddy's hand and placed it on my chest, "You will always be in here no matter what happens." I kissed him and wiped his eyes. I turned to Alyss and sighed. Alyss sobbed so loud, "Maria! Maria! My dear friend! Don't leave me!" I rapped my arm's around my friend and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my best friend, I have all the pictures of us, through kindergarten. You will remain my dear friend until we meet again." She looked up and put her hands through my hair, "Follow your heart not your head." I smiled and I grabbed my bags. "All Aboard!" the conductor cried out . My family ran on the train and I was the last one. I turned around and saw Teddy, his face red, his nose running, his eyes dripping with tears. Goodbye my friends, goodbye my lovely town, goodbye my one true love. I will be back! Just a lot older and more mature...still I wonder...if I had told my family about Teddy...would we have been still moving. I saw teddy running toward me, "Maria I have something for you..." he slowly put a necklace around my head. ****"please don't loose this." I smiled. A silver locket with the initials "T & M" "I won't." I ran onto the train as the whistle blew. I ran into the coach and looked out one of the windows, goodbye my family. As the Train sped away farther from my beloved friends, my heart was broken. My Father placed a hand on me, "Just think of how happy we will be once we get there." I turned toward the window and played with the locket. As the sky grew darker and darker it began to snow, I pressed my face up against the glass and imagined the smell of the Cafe. Coffee beans, Hot chocolate...Davey and Lisa...Devin. I laughed at the fact of Devin being in love with me. I wonder what its going to be like in Berlin? A boarding school...lucky me...making new friends is going to be hard. Just plain old nonsense. "Where did you get that necklace?" I herd my sister say, I shoved it in my dress. "Nowhere...nobody gave it to me either." She smirked, "A boy, your too young to have a boyfriend...when I was your age...well I did have a boyfriend but...your too immature to have one." I stood up and clenched my fist, "No. its not true."**

** Through all the pain and sorrow, through all the friendships...i just want a normal life. To be able to love someone, that is the biggest thing for me. I want to be respected! To live a life worth living! I miss my beloved Teddy and my dear friend Alyss...I guess things have to keep moving on. Its just nonsense...i broke that promise when I told myself not to love. I need to worry about other people and not of myself. In Berlin, there will be people who need my friendship, and if ****that is true I will make the best of it! **** I will make a new beginning and a new adventure! Yes! This adventure is my new beginning! Making a fresh new start...but I will never forget my old life. My family can be rough to get along with, but I love them, there the only family I have. Between two eyes? Th****ey blink together, they move together, they cry together, they see things together and they sleep together but they never see each other..that's what's friendship ! but I still don't get it...**


End file.
